Lágrimas Vermelhas
by Hina's
Summary: Uma Mpreg forte, mas com motivos romanticos nos mostra atrávez de Duo e Heero que ainda é possível acreditar na força do amor. 1x2 Mpreg e lemon. Eis que segue o fim... Beijos!
1. Chapter 1

**Lágrimas Vermelhas**

Parte I

* * *

1x2  
Mpreg  
Lemon

* * *

Pov de Duo

Era noite naquela cidade movimentada. E uma noite daquelas gostosas de papear até tarde com os amigos, ou mesmo esticar umas horinhas numa boate interessante e paquerar pessoas interessantes. E aquela cidade estava cheia de pessoas interessantes...

Bom, eu pareço um perfeito idiota falando assim. Parece até que estou escrevendo um livro... Certo que um dia ainda vou escrever um, depois dos quarenta anos quem sabe? Mas não é para isso que estou aqui. Tem gente que vem de longe para essa rua, dizem ser um verdadeiro paraíso. Para mim, que estou aqui há mais de cinco anos é um verdadeiro inferno.

Esse quarteirão fede a esgoto e tem lixo nas esquinas. Estamos no submundo de L2, uma decadente colônia do espaço. Eu moro em L2 desde que me entendo por gente, e nesse quarteirão tenho meu _ganha pão_. Isso mesmo. Acertou quem acha que eu vendo meu corpo e para os demais, não me olhem assim, eu preciso sobreviver. Às vezes até consigo comprar um bom estoque de suprimentos, outras vezes nem mesmo recebo pelo serviço. Não é fácil essa vidinha, às vezes dou sorte de encontrar um cara legal, que paga legal por uma boa noite de transa, mas outras vezes encontro uns fedidos e frustrados que se sentem o máximo por espancar e violentar um garoto de programa na cama... Infelizmente já passei por isso muitas vezes... É como sempre digo nem sempre a vida é aquela cor rosa bebê.

Mas hoje estou aqui. Está frio... Também minhas roupas não são boas aquecedoras... Estou com calça colada no corpo, caramba, nem sei como entrou em mim. É de couro, ao menos valoriza meus quadris, as botas também de couro tem cano alto e estou com um minúsculo colete de couro também, daqueles só para enfeitar que deixa o peito todo de fora, é para fazer aquele visual dominador, alguns homens gostam disso.

Bem, eu aqui parado nessa esquina já estou nem sei há quanto tempo. Às vezes acho que nasci nessa esquina, porque não consigo me lembrar de outra vida senão essa. E quando me lembro de coisas antes disso são cenas piores de pura violência, que é melhor até esquecer.

Fui um abandonado por pais desconhecidos. Sofri maus tratos minha infância toda, eu posso chamar isso de infância? Acho melhor não.

Desde cedo vivendo nessa região caótica o sexo e a violência foi se anexando ao meu caráter... Não me julgue mal. Eu apenas não tive outra escolha senão essa vida... Às vezes tenho nojo de mim, do meu corpo que deixo ser tocado por qualquer um, mas o que vou fazer?

E nessa droga de noite eu estou assim... Sentindo-me o último dos homens por estar vestido dessa forma parado nessa esquina esperando ansioso por um homem que me dê algum trocado para abrir minhas pernas.

Esse pensamento sempre me trás lágrimas nos olhos, sempre causa dentro de mim uma dor arrebatadora que magoa o resquício de dignidade que ainda tenho. Mas eu continuo nessa espera infinita por um homem que me leve para um lugar e me tome por dinheiro, estou precisando muito.

Essa noite está especialmente ruim... Vejo carros pararem e levarem as prostitutas do outro lado da rua, mas hoje eles não me querem... Será a roupa? Será que devia está mais submisso? Sei lá...

* * *

Pov de Heero

Naquela noite de sexta-feira. Uma noite muito agradável por sinal eu circulava pelas ruas de L2. Estava em busca de um lugar chamado o _Quarteirão do capeta_, nome pesado, mas me disseram que naquele lugar eu poderia encontrar garotas de programas, as mais quentes possíveis, e eu precisava muito de uma dessas por uma noite, ou talvez duas, ou três noites.

Dirijo um carro importado e estou bem vestido, tenho grana... Posso conseguir a vagabunda que quiser. Tudo bem... Não vou chamar essa garota assim, afinal eu preciso de uma profissional.

E foi assim que começou essa história... Minha busca havia acabado no exato momento que vi a garota parada naquela esquina. O corpo era enlouquecedor. As ancas redondas dali de longe pareciam as maiores e mais firmes que eu já havia visto. A calça de vinil ou couro, não sei bem, moldava as nádegas e coxas com uma precisão imediata. A cintura fina e aquele cabelo parecido tecido por um Deus me deixaram excitado na hora. Era aquela a minha garota. Seria essa.

Quando parei o carro perto dela ela se virou... E eu quase acelerei na hora e sumi da rua... Aquilo era um homem. Mas pode ter certeza, confie em mim, aquele era o homem mais belo que eu já havia visto em vida, sinceramente, nem sabia que um homem poderia ser bonito daquele jeito. Meus olhos percorreram cada parte daquele corpo de pele branca. Os mamilos eram perfeitos e delicados e o rosto era de um anjo. Quase infantil me sorria com aqueles lábios rosados. Eu nem sei o que houve comigo, mas meu coração bateu com força e eu engoli a saliva várias vezes para lubrificar a garganta que estava seca. Meu estômago revirava nervoso e minhas mãos suavam trêmulas. Que droga estava havendo comigo? Até parecia a primeira vez que eu ia chamar alguém para sair... Mas isso, eu hoje posso dizer sem preocupação de estar errado: Aquela foi a minha primeira vez em tudo. Ou seja, era como se um cara vivido como eu, com vinte e seis anos, tivesse tendo naquele momento uma segunda chance em tudo. Vocês vão entender no fim o que eu quero dizer com isso.

Quando aquela porta do carro se abriu e aquele rapaz se sentou ao meu lado eu esqueci quem eu era... Eu estava sendo tragado para um mundo de sonhos da qual não ia mais querer sair.

A agradável noite de sexta-feira em L2 era cenário para tantos acontecimentos banais. E naquela nada demais havia acontecido, apenas um homem elegante dirigindo um carro importado havia pegado um jovem belo garoto de programa para uma noite de sexo. E isso era muito normal no Quarteirão do capeta.

Eu segui dirigindo o carro pelas ruas escuras até deixar para trás o quarteirão e a parte fétida de L2. De relance olhava meu companheiro, e Deus, ele era mesmo lindo. Mas estava quieto, nervoso demais, quase tremia, talvez fosse frio, com aquelas roupas ele devia estar sentindo frio. E confesso que não me senti à vontade para falar. Por isso apenas dirigi e em certo ponto o vi suspirar pesado.

-Não se sente bem? – eu resolvi quebrar aquele gelo todo e perguntei. Ele me olhou espantado e eu o encarei, nem sei porque fiz isso. Temi perder a direção do carro naquele momento. O cara tinha olhos enormes numa cor violeta, era um anjo sim, agora eu tinha certeza. Afinal não conhecia um ser humano que tivesse aquele tom de olhos. –São lentes? – me vi perguntando.

-Não... – ele sorriu e sua voz era doce, ligeiramente rouca... Era gostosa de ouvir.

-Desculpe... – eu comentei sem jeito. –Quer comer alguma coisa? – me vi perguntando apontando para o compartimento atrás da cadeira do carona. –tenho alguns petiscos e bebidas. – completei me sentindo tão estranho. De repente eu estava agindo de forma doce, querendo agradar a todo custo um garoto de programa.

-Sério? Posso mesmo? – ele me perguntou como uma criança faminta com aqueles olhos bonitos e inocentes. Que estranho e belo contraste: um garoto de programa inocente.

-Claro. – eu sorri e ele atacou literalmente meu pequeno estoque. O garoto parecia não ver comida há dias tamanha era a sua pressa. Aí eu senti pena... Talvez fosse verdade, a vida não parecia ser muito fácil para aquele rapaz. –Como se chama? – eu queria muito saber o nome dele. Mas ele não reagiu bem à pergunta. Apenas me olhou confuso. Protelando um pouco em falar seu nome.

-Eu... Sou Duo. – ele finalmente respondeu.

Então aquele era Duo. Um garoto de programa que eu encontrara nas esquinas de L2 no chamado Quarteirão do capeta vendendo o corpo. Ele parecia ter pouco mais que dezoito anos, era lindo, tinha o corpo perfeito e a sua voz era rouca. O sorriso era infantil e os olhos de um lindo violeta e os cabelos castanhos claros e longos amarrados numa trança bem feita. Esse então era o perfil do meu garoto de programa.

Eu fiquei esperando que Duo me perguntasse o meu nome, seria o normal, mas ele não o fez. –Um procedimento profissional não saber os nomes? – perguntei com certo tom de ironia. Uma coisa que é importante deixar claro sobre mim é que tenho um temperamento seco, sarcástico e às vezes frio.

-Tem clientes que não gostam de saber nomes... – ele falou tímido.

-Sei... Como eles gostam? – perguntei bem interessado. Duo me olhou quase chocado, era certo que ele estava muito desconfortável. Parecia não querer tocar no assunto.

-Apenas nos levam para o lugar mais perto e fazem logo... – ele falou sem jeito. –Assim... Tudo rápido e descuidado demais. Como se fossemos apenas um objeto de sexo.

-E você não é apenas isso? – eu perguntei.

-É... Acho que sim. – ele falou simples, mas não abriu mais a boca naquela viagem.

A viagem no automóvel não foi assim tão longa, pouco menos de uma hora. Mas eu já começara a passar exatamente pelo que queria. Eu já estava sendo envolvido por aquele ser ao meu lado, eu já o via como uma pessoa normal e cheia de sentimentos. O Duo era só um garoto que se sentia muito mal por ter que oferecer seu corpo, ele deixava claro que se envergonhava daquilo por sua postura, sentado reto e rígido, o rosto abaixado e as mãos no colo unidas me dizia que ele estava muito desconcertado.

-Chegamos, Duo. – eu falei estacionando o carro. Estava hospedado do outro lado da cidade, no que se podia chamar de a parte nobre de L2. Era o melhor hotel da colônia.

-É aqui? – ele olhou para fora e depois para mim e eu vi suas maçãs do rosto corarem fortemente. E mais uma vez eu vi que o garoto de programa gostoso, vestido para matar com peças ousadas de couro, era só um garotinho com medo do mundo.

-É sim. – falei vendo todo o embaraço dele. Seu corpo desnudo e suas roupas vulgares o estavam incomodando naquele lugar. Eu até podia tê-lo coberto com meu blazer, mas eu não quis. Eu havia ido buscar uma prostituta e era isso que queria, não um menino com vergonha de ser quem era.

Acho que foi ai que minha ficha caiu definitivamente. Duo não era o prostituto que eu queria. Ele não era assim... Apenas a necessidade da vida o havia feito ter essa profissão, mas seus olhos me diziam a todo o momento que não era sua vontade. E eu vi o erro que cometi... Agora tinha ali um garoto humilde e sofrido. E droga, eu não queria isso. Eu estava precisando de uma prostituta profissional e bem resolvida com sua condição.

-Vamos. – falei impaciente saindo do carro e ele me seguiu. O chofer o olhou de início com espanto, depois com nojo e por fim com sarcasmo, mas nada falou. Entramos no hotel e Duo se dividia entre admirar o luxo e se envergonhar por todos ali saberem o que íamos fazer naquela noite.

-Senhor Yui. Eu lamento, mas esse rapaz não pode... – eu vi o gerente do hotel se aproximar.

-Bem... Eu vim de tão longe. Venho da Terra apenas para essa visita a L2. Vim provar o que vocês têm de melhor. – falei com uma gama de prepotência. Essa que o dinheiro pode comprar. –Por isso... Senhor... – eu nem sabia o nome daquele homem e nem me importava, ele era apenas o gerente de um hotel e eu um hóspede com muito capital. –Senhor, sei lá quem. Eu pago muito caro pela suíte presidencial dessa espelunca e vou receber quem quiser... – falei naquele meu jeito lento e frio. –A não ser que queira que eu e meu acompanhante façamos sexo no meio da rua... Acharia interessante essa manchete nos jornais da Terra? – sorri inexpressivo como sempre gostava de fazer e vi o homem empalidecer, ganhar uma cor macilenta e gaguejar.

-Eu... Sinto muito. Senhor Yui. – ele falou abaixando a cabeça em sinônimo de rendição. Eu sei que não devia ser dessa forma, mas eu me senti tão bem por poder colocar aquele gerente no lugar dele. E eu já disse isso antes, mas estava sentindo uma vontade enorme de agradar aquele menino, o Duo.

-Vamos. – sorri gentil tomando o garoto pela mão e o guiando com honras para aquele luxuoso hall de elevadores. E quando o fiz me senti tão importante por estar ao lado de um rapaz tão bonito. Algumas senhoras, daquelas distintas reclamaram, mas eu não me importei e acho que meu garoto de programa também não. De alguma forma eu via naqueles lindos olhos que ele não se importava com nada que os outros fossem dizer se estivesse ao meu lado.

-Uau! – Duo exclamou de uma forma divertida quando chegamos à suíte. Eu imaginei que aquilo fosse muito mais do que ele estava acostumado na vida e ele mesmo acabou revelando isso. –Esse lugar é a coisa mais bonita que já vi. Não sabia que se podia viver dessa forma. Olha isso! Nem imaginava que isso existia... Nem sonhava! – ele começou a falar alto e sorrir mexendo nas coisas, reparando na aparelhagem moderna, nos moveis confortáveis. Estava impressionado com tanta beleza e luxo. E eu? Fiquei ali em pé no meio da sala enorme observando aquele garoto disfarçado de homem se distrair com coisas bobas.

-Duo... – finalmente o chamei. –Eu vou tomar um banho e depois trabalhar um pouco. Enquanto a você fique a vontade. –falei seguindo para o banheiro.

-Trabalhar? – Duo me olhou desconfiado. –E quando vai me comer? – a pergunta teria saído vulgar, mas sendo da boca dele, soou inocente. Eu só tinha que estar louco. Estava achando inocentes os trejeitos de um garoto de programa?

-Comer você? – ergui uma sobrancelha.

-É? – ele falou ainda mais confuso.

-Ahhh... Sim. Ainda temos tempo para sexo. Quando eu sentir vontade eu te procuro, está bem assim? – coloquei um tom arrogante para mostrar a Duo que ele ali não era meu convidado e sim um garoto para servir minhas vontades sexuais. Assim quando quisesse o tomaria.

-C-claro... – ele gemeu ficando quieto.

---

Depois do meu banho liguei meu inseparável laptop e passei a digitar. Era engraçado. Estava quase escrevendo um conto detalhado daqueles que caras escrevem para postar na Internet. Eu era bem detalhista, falava da beleza do garoto que havia escolhido, mas não esquecido de exaltar os olhos que por vezes brilhavam infantis. Estava eu tão distraído naquela teclagem rápida contra os botões do micro que nem vi aquele garoto chegar devagarzinho por trás... Apenas notei pela respiração quente em meu pescoço e pelo cheiro de sais e rosas.

-Duo? – me virei para ele e meu coração falhou numa batida. Ele estava de banho tomado e com aqueles cabelos, que eu já achava lindos, soltos e úmidos. Usava um roupão branco delicado e me olhava com aquele ar de criança travessa.

-Então? Você é algum maníaco? – ele sorriu tocando com a ponta dos dedos no meu queixo.

-Eu? – rapidamente passei do cara que mandava ao que era comandado. Estava ali pequenino diante daquele garoto.

-Está escrevendo detalhes sobre meu corpo... Está escrevendo nos mínimos detalhes como foi nosso encontro lá no Quarteirão... – ele falou assumindo um ar sensual.

-E o que mais você leu? – perguntei gostando daquela provocação. Estava ficando excitante.

-Que se chama Heero... É esse seu nome? O gerente te chamou de senhor Yui e parece que você é um homem bem influente na Terra. Tem dinheiro e poder e gosta de mostrar isso às pessoas... – ele falou vago se afastando e indo se sentar inocentemente de pernas cruzadas sobre a cama enorme no centro do quarto.

-Hn... – eu sempre soltava esses gemidos quando ficava sem resposta para alguma coisa.

-Eu fico me perguntando... O que um cara como você veio fazer em L2? – ele me olhou e eu tremi, juro por Deus, que tremi. Porque ninguém no mundo nunca havia me dado um olhar daqueles, era como se aqueles faróis violetas estivessem pedindo gentilmente para entrarem dentro de mim e me revirarem na busca de resposta. Nunca me senti tão exposto dessa forma e o mais impressionante era que não me sentia mal por isso.

-Eu já disse ao gerente... Você já disse também... _Vim comer_. – tentei usar alguma expressão vulgar a fim de desarmar aquele garoto. De forma a mostrar a ele quem estava com o prestígio por ali, mas ele não se abalou.

-Eu sei, você disse. Mas na Terra você encontraria diversão melhor. Então... Porque vir ao Quarteirão do capeta, aquele lugar fétido buscar um prostituto? Você não ia tão longe só para transar. Poderia ter feito isso na Terra mesmo. – ele sorriu amargo.

-Hn. – aquele garoto me deixava sem resposta de novo.

-Parece escrever um conto, ou um livro... – ele falou.

-Hn.

-E fica fazendo esse barulho insuportável o tempo todo. Eu odeio quando me respondem com resmungos. – Duo me olhou se levantando e voltando na minha direção. –O gato comeu sua língua, rapaz? – sorriu daquela forma sensual tocando meu nariz com seu dedo. Seu rostinho belo foi se aproximando do meu e eu me vi um adolescente ridículo preste a oscular os lábios virgens de uma donzela, mas aquele toque não veio nunca, quando abri os olhos o garoto estava debruçado sobre meu laptop preste a deletar meu trabalho.

-Não!! – gritei em reação o empurrando longe antes do delete ser acionado, foi por pouco. Eu me virei para ele com raiva, na minha cabeça passava uma série de xingamentos para gritar com ele, mas que droga, fui desarmado por aquele olhar. Duo estava no chão sorrindo e eu nem sei quando meus lábios me traíram deixando um sorrisão daqueles bobos sair e em seguida gargalhei. Até tive medo, nem me lembrava a última vez que deixava sair uma gargalhada.

-Seu baka. – eu falei sorrindo.

-Eu não sou baka... Você é. Eu não ia deletar... – ele sorriu de volta até que ficamos sérios. Perdidos. Eu nos olhos violetas dele e ele nos meus azuis turquesa.

-Heero Yui. Eu vou lhe dar uma noite inesquecível. Quando o Sol nascer você terá o maior conto erótico de todos os tempos. – ele falou se levantando.

Eu apenas com aquelas palavras do Duo senti todo meu corpo tremer, senti passando aquela agitação pelo baixo ventre num espasmo de prazer antecipado. Alguma coisa muito diferente estava acontecendo comigo, porque quando ele tirou aquele roupão deixando que o tecido felpudo deslizasse suavemente por sua pele macia até o chão eu fiquei duríssimo na hora. O corpo nu daquele rapaz me atraia de uma forma louca. Nunca havia sentindo algo assim ao ver o corpo de um homem, mas aquele era diferente. Eu desejava aquela carne com toda a força do meu ser.

-Duo... – rendido deixei um gemido passar por entre meus lábios.

Duo se aproximou apenas me olhando, numa espécie de jogo de olhar. Como um caçador nato avaliando sua presa antes do abate. Mas eu que era o frio. Era eu quem devia estar avaliando o garoto... Mas já não importava mais. Munido de um tesão enorme eu, mesmo sem jeito toquei aquela pele, passando carinhosamente às mãos nos braços e ponto para mim, ele não estava tão seguro quanto queria parecer, afinal ao um simples toque fechou aqueles olhos belos e crispou aqueles lábios rosados contendo um arrepio.

-Heero... Eu... – falou me olhando com ternura. Parecia temer o que ia dizer. –Você é um homem especial. Sei que deve estar pensando: Esse vadio diz isso para todos... Mas eu realmente penso assim. – e seguiu. –Eu queria mesmo que essa noite fosse inesquecível para nós dois. Eu sei que como um prostituto eu apenas vendo sexo, mas hoje eu queria dar muito mais que minha bunda. – Duo usou palavras duras, mas não me assustei, era seu cotidiano aquele linguajar.

-Duo... – o segurei forte pelos ombros. –Não acho que você seja um vadio... E eu... Quero receber tudo que você puder dar essa noite. – falei, nem sei porque fiz isso, mas apenas senti vontade de dizer isso a ele. Como já disse, repito. Era aquela vontade de agradar aquele garoto.

Ele me abraçou de forma calorosa. –Essa noite serei teu por inteiro. – falou me beijando lentamente no pescoço e aquele hálito quente me fez tremer e dane-se o homem frio que eu gostava de cultivar. Duo era brasa e estava me queimando por dentro. Passei meus braços ao redor do corpo dele largando suavemente meus lábios sobre a pele do seu pescoço, aspirando o cheiro bom das rosas e sentindo o gosto de pele de homem, que eu nem sabia que eu gostava. Com vontade eu sugava aquela pele morna, lambia sentindo a língua provar aquela parte e Duo gemendo baixinho como um príncipe delicado.

-Hummm... – ele gemeu em certo tempo me afastando um pouco para abrir minha camisa. Via seus olhos escurecidos de desejo e sua respiração acelerada, as mãos delicadas tremiam levemente. Senti que por sua cabecinha passara a idéia de arrebentar de vez com aqueles botões, mas protelou na certa achando que era cara demais a camisa.

Quando Duo jogou a minha blusa longe caiu feito um gato no cio sobre meu peito, beijando e sugando os mamilos.

-Cacete Duo... – eu gemi forte respirando firme. Porra, eu nunca tinha tido noção do que era tanto prazer. Aquela boca pequena e quente atacando a carne sensível do meu mamilo, eu fiquei alucinado. Meu falo parecia um pedaço de ferro em brasa. –Chega... Chega de loucura. – falei entre dentes contendo aquele desejo. O segurei firme pelos cabelos, nunca com violência, mas firme e fiz meus olhos azuis baterem bem no fundo dos violetas. –Eu te quero... – gemi o mais sensual que pude tomando finalmente a boca do Duo. O beijo foi único. Acho que até ali não havia beijado uma boca de verdade, e Duo sabia como ninguém usar os lábios e a língua num beijo.

Digamos que naquele beijo visitei os céus. O menino abria a boca na medida certa passando a língua na minha, explorando o céu da minha boca, movendo a língua em um movimento circular que mexia em cada canto da minha boca.

Ele sorriu quando nos separamos, estava corado e seus lábios levemente inchados. Mas não durou muito tempo afastado de mim e logo já estávamos naquela dança gostosa de línguas e toques íntimos.

Eu o beijava com gosto, beijava aquela boca e corpo como nunca havia beijado ninguém, desejava aquele corpo como nunca havia desejado outro. Minhas mãos espalmadas tocavam aquela pele gostosa, apertando aqui e ali, apalpando as nádegas tão macias entre meus dedos. E assim, nesses carinhos eu o levei para cama o deitado naquele beijo e subjugando seu corpo menor ao peso do meu, sem nunca parar de lamber ou beijar aquela pele, aquela boca.

Estava ficando louco. Deixei a boca e o rosto dele para beijar outras partes, os mamilos foram um bom alvo. Perdi um bom tempo esfregando minha língua úmida contra aquela carne quentinha e tensa provocando em Duo tremores engraçados, mas aos meus olhos tudo era desejo. Tudo em Duo era desejo para meu corpo.

-Como é gostoso... ahhh... – eu gemia baixinho entre uma lambida e um beijo. Minha língua se atolou lentamente no umbigo dele e eu o senti suspirar acelerado segurando minha cabeça, afundando os dedos finos em meus cabelos marrons.

-Heerooo... – gemeu sensual.

-Que umbigo mais gostoso de lamber... – sorri provocando.

Duo não deixou que eu o chupasse. Antes de minha língua chegar em seu falo já ereto ele me puxou pelos cabelos erguendo meu rosto para mais um beijo daquele de língua tão quente e em seguida mudar as posições montando sobre meu abdômen. Gemi apertando as coxas dele ao lado do meu corpo.

-Minha vez de banho de gato... – Duo falou abrindo minha calça e quando menos esperei a puxou e lá estava eu completamente nu com meu pênis ereto apontando para aquele garoto.

-É dos grandes... Não? – ele sorriu divertido montado ainda sobre mim.

-O quero todo dentro de você, seu puto. – falei e como me senti vulgar naquele momento. Eu falando uma coisa ridícula daquelas não combinava, mas como eu já havia mandando para o espaço qualquer resquício de decência sorri com o que disse.

-Será que dou conta? – Duo falou distraído, e como o achei gracioso e lindo. Ele parecia falar com o meu pênis. E pode isso? Eu... Achando engraçada a cena de um moleque nu admirando meu falo reto e inchado? Sei lá... Aquilo me excitava.

-Chupa? – pedi e ele me olhou.

-Só não goza na minha boca. – pediu apertando a glande de forma delicada, mas isso me fez quase dar um salto na cama, me vi preste a gozar só com aquele toque. Mas Duo acariciou de forma devotada, o rapaz sabia mesmo o que fazia com um pênis naquele estado. Ele apertava e deslizava sua mão pequena pela extremidade.

-Ele é bem bonitão... – comentou antes de tentar abocanhar a cabeça.

-Ahhh... – gemi... O garoto achava um pênis bonitão? Que estranho, mas excitante. Quando ele conseguiu agasalhar com a boca meu falo eu quase gritei. Duo era exímio na arte de fazer carinhos. Nem sei quanto tempo passamos assim, sei apenas que fechei meus olhos com força e deixei minha mão afagar os cabelos dele, eu estava esquecido naquele mundo de prazer quando comecei a ejacular na boca dele.

-Hmmmm... – Duo gemeu assustado e eu me assustei mais ainda, ele havia pedido para não gozar na boca, mas eu não fiz por mal.

-Ahhh... Desculpa. – gemi o afastando do meu falo... –Não foi minha culpa. – falei débil limpando o canto da boca dele com a mão da forma que consegui. Duo ficou calado por um tempo enquanto eu o limpava.

-Tudo bem... – falou por fim.

-É serio... Não fiz porque não me importo com seus pedidos. Eu apenas me deixei perder em prazer e nem reparei... – comentei sentindo meu coração se apertar pelo simples fato de imaginar que podia ferir os sentimentos de Duo.

-Você é muito gentil. Até me sinto um namorado transando pela primeira vez. – ele comentou amargurado voltando a dar atenção ao meu falo semi-ereto e isso me feriu. Porque Duo não podia ser um namorado apaixonado se entregando por amor ao homem que escolhera? Porque aquele nosso momento tinha que ser marcado pela lembrança de sexo pago? Bem, talvez porque ele fosse um garoto de programa vendendo seu corpo a um desconhecido por uma noite. A resposta era óbvia, mas naquele momento eu não conseguia ver as coisas logicamente.

-Duo... – falei urgente retirando a mão dele de meu falo e com toda ternura que consegui o deitei delicadamente sobre os travesseiros. –Você disse se daria por inteiro... E eu vou cobrar. – falei abaixando para chupar o falo dele. Nunca imaginei sugar um homem antes, mas era tão certo fazer isso com o Duo. Estava bom... Era gostoso demais e bom sentir que estava dando prazer a ele. Chupava tranqüilo aquele falo perfeito e médio sem pelos.

-Ahhh... Heero... Assim... ahhh.. – ele gemia jogando a cabeça para um lado e outro. –Aiii.. Eu vou... Não... Consigo. – avisou mostrando que logo gozaria, mas eu deixei. Queria mostrar a Duo que queria tudo que ele tivesse a me oferecer naquela noite. Assim eu senti na minha boca pela primeira vez o gosto e a consistência do gozo masculino.

Beijamos-nos em seguida de uma forma que eu, Heero Yui, nunca pensei beijar ninguém: apaixonado.

Duo havia sido meu escolhido e parecia ter sido escolhido pelo meu coração também.

O preparei para mim naquela noite. Antes de tocar Duo eu tinha uma série de preconceitos, achava que devia comer com furor um rapaz como ele, e que seria bem elástico o ânus, mas ele não era assim. Duo era delicado e seu ânus difícil de receber meu falo, mas estávamos excitados e eu com um cuidado excessivo o lubrifiquei bastante. Respeitando cada gesto dele naquela penetração, cada rosto ou gemido de dor. Parando para deixá-lo respirar e pronto para retirar a qualquer momento que ele pedisse. Ele não pediu e eu entrei me sentindo um homem completo.

A sensação de tesão foi ao estopim, meu falo estava sendo esmagado pelo quente e delicado ânus de Duo.

-Ahhhhhhh... – ele gemeu quando minhas bolas bateram em sua nádega lisinha. Não era dor, mas parecia incômodo.

-É bom demais... – o beijei na boca com carinho buscando sua língua com a minha.

-Heero...

Eu não sabia bem como comer um garoto de programa. Eu nunca havia transando com um antes. Não sabia se devia ser mais vigoroso, se devia estocar de forma seca e violenta... Eu não sabia. Mas quando estive ali dentro do Duo a coisa fluiu de uma forma imediata e com poucas estocadas em achei um ritmo comum entre nós.

Eu passei a estocá-lo observando cada expressão daquele rosto suado e corado. Vi dor passar para incômodo e prazer em pouco tempo. Logo nos movíamos juntos. Eu estocando dentro dele, me apossando de cada pedacinho de carne do interior daquele canal quente.

Duo gemeu meu nome passando suas pernas em volta do meu corpo quando estava muito perdido em prazer.

Eu estava também. Gozei... Gozei como nunca. Achei que o preservativo não ia agüentar tanto gozo... Em seguida fui presenteado com um gostoso aperto do ânus do meu parceiro quando esse gozou também entre nossos corpos seu líquido morno e cremoso.

Não sei o que sucedeu em seguida. Acho que jamais poderei dizer o que pensei, o que senti, ou quanto tempo se passou depois daquilo. Apenas me dei conta de estar amolecido dentro de Duo, e nossos dedos firmemente entrelaçados, como dois amigos e cúmplices de um amor incondicional.

Devo dizer que naquela noite comi o Duo mais três vezes e as três vezes foram diferentemente fantásticas e quando os raios de Sol chegaram pela janela, ainda tímidos, minha cabeça girava e meus olhos ardiam. Todo meu corpo doía denunciando uma noite mal dormida, mas muito prazerosa. Eu estava mais leve naquela manhã.

Sem dizer palavras acariciei o rosto de Duo com cuidado o olhando. Gravando com exatidão cada detalhe daquele homem especial para mim. Sentei no computador em seguida escrevendo sobre a noite, mas havia uma coisa que temo não conseguir descrever... Nunca vou conseguir fazer qualquer um que leia entender que me senti um homem completo naquele momento que estava dentro do rapaz o tomando. Eu naquele momento fui um ser humano melhor... Distante dos problemas... Não sei descrever que força é essa que torna homens gigantes... Vou dever isso aos leitores.

* * *

-Heero? – ele me chamou manhoso.

-O café está pronto... Tome um banho e vamos comer algo. – falei automático.

-Está bem... aii... – ele gemeu se levantando.

-Duo? Tudo bem? Eu não exagerei, não é? – perguntei todo preocupado. Era engraçado como eu tentava manter minha postura fria, mas me tornava o Yui Manteiga derretida com um simples olhar dele.

-Você foi ótimo comigo... Quase um romântico amante. – ele sorriu indo para o banheiro e eu fiquei ali parado, esperando que ele saisse loga para sorrir pra mim... Para ouvir sua voz mais uma vez.

* * *

-Você é esperto demais para alguém que viveu nas ruas. – comentei quando estávamos sentados à mesa e Duo escolhia com os olhos brilhantes o que ia comer primeiro. Com certeza aquele menino nunca havia tido uma fartura como aquela.

-Hn... – ele sorriu me imitando. –Você quer mesmo saber sobre mim, não? Acho que quer namorar comigo... – sorriu de novo. Ele falava muito em namoro. Eu anotei mentalmente isso.

-Você é interessante... – dei de ombros.

-Quando tinha seis anos fui levado para uma instituição. Qualquer criança de rua gostaria disso. – ele falou pegando um largo pedaço de bolo de chocolate. –Era um sonho... Estudava e tinha café da manhã, almoço e jantar... Mas as coisas deram erradas. A instituição era um centro de pesquisas... – falou engolindo um pedaço do bolo e reparei que engolia mais que isso. Engolia uma dor lasciva que eu achei ser difícil para ele. –Naquela época não havia a primeira ministra Relena e muito menos as preocupações com os direitos humanos. Éramos crianças sem família e sem destino. Era comum sermos usados para esses fins.– ele comentou.

-O que fizeram a você? – eu estava sim chocado, mas não deixei transparecer. Não era meu fazer espanto com as coisas. Apenas me mantinha frio e pensativo.

-Tanta coisa. Manipulavam nossa mente... Implantavam órgãos em outros... Tantos morriam... Era ruim demais. Passei por muita coisa ruim. Às vezes faziam alguma cirurgia, mas eu nunca me lembrava de nada. Acho que não chegaram a fazer danos graves porque fugi antes disso.

-Foi para as ruas?

-Uhum... Conheci outro tipo de violência nas ruas e aprendi o código do leão. – Duo falava triste. –A lei do mais forte... – ele explicou.

Ele não parecia gostar de falar aquelas coisas, mas me contou sua vida num tempo curto. Falou-me de seus sonhos infantis quando ficava dopado preso na instituição. Sonhava com aquela coisa tola de contos de fadas aonde o príncipe encantado montava um cavalo brando e ia lhe salvar daqueles monstros e me contou como seus sonhos se desmancharam quando foi estuprado na rua.

-Depois do estupro vi escoar minha inocência, Heero. Vi arrancada de minha alma... – ele falou engasgando. As lágrimas lhe desciam grossas.

-Já está bom... – comentei o abraçando, trazendo aquele corpo quente para soluçar no meu peito. Era bom ter Duo apertado contra mim, me dava a idéia esperançosa de que eu podia o proteger daquela dor.

-Você... Foi o primeiro homem a quem me entreguei. – ele soluçou. –Queria que soubesse disso. – falou.

-Duo? – o retirei imediatamente de meu peito. Ele se entregava a todos... Mas...

-Se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, Heero. Eu podia me apaixonar por você... – comentou me beijando nos lábios. –Mas é hora de ir embora. – ele sorriu como se automaticamente vestisse uma máscara de felicidade. Talvez fosse seu escudo contra aquele mundo cruel na qual ele vivia.

-Claro... – falei triste, pois naquele momento não o queria deixar ir embora. Sabia que se ele fosse talvez o Deus que todos dizem reger os destinos humanos jamais nos desse uma outra chance. Eu sabia que o perderia no mundo de dores e sofrimentos na qual vivemos, mas ele era o que era e eu... Eu sou Heero Yui e sei que um prostituto será sempre um prostituto e não tinha lugar para um na minha vida.

* * *

Seis meses depois

Devo dizer que nunca mais vi o Duo. Naquela manhã ele tinha chorado no meu peito como o garotinho que nunca deixou de ser.

Eu o deixei se trocar com calma, mas quando voltei ao quarto ele já havia ido embora... Confesso que fiquei triste, eu queria transar novamente com ele. Mas havia sido apenas uma noite, eu sabia disso. Triste, caminhei pelo quarto, olhei curioso para o lixo ao pé da cama grande. Talvez naquele instinto de homem másculo brutal que quer contabilizar quantas vezes havia sido. E vi algo que não havia notado na noite passada. Um preservativo estava furado. Como? Não sei qual das vezes, mas havia estourado. Fiquei assustado demais. Duo era um rapaz que ia para cama com qualquer um... Era lindo, mas eu não sabia se ele estava limpo. Caminhei pelo quarto nervoso tentando dizer para mim mesmo que nada demais estava acontecendo. Tentei pensar em Duo e em sua doçura, isso podia me acalmar.

Ele me disse que eu fui o primeiro homem a qual se entregara. Achei tão absurdo aquilo afinal Duo era um prostituto. Mas entendi o que ele quis dizer quando vi que ele sequer abrira o envelope com o pagamento. Deixou escrito num guardanapo...

"_Eu precisava muito do dinheiro quando aceitei vir com você, mas você me deu algo que não tem preço e que eu precisava muito mais... amor. Sinto que meu coração tenha se perdido no seu. Lamento pela ousadia de me apaixonar por você. Adeus!"_

Duo simplesmente sumiu, mas deixou marcas na minha vida que jamais vão embora... Ele me ensinou a respeitar qualquer pessoa, pois atrás de olhares, por trás de qualquer olhar pode haver uma história de vida, pode haver um conjunto de sentimentos veadeiros.

Ahhh sim... Meu conto, como Duo achou, era um livro. E quando o escolhi naquela noite estava fazendo um laboratório para o último capítulo do meu livro. Duo acabou sendo o personagem mais fantástico do escrito que agora está nas livrarias da Terra vendendo como água no deserto, odeio essas expressões que o Quatre usa, depois falo dele, o importante é dizer que graças ao Duo eu estou fazendo um sucesso muito grande. E nem sinto que o traí por isso. Afinal eu quando o escolhi queria apenas uma noite de amor com uma prostituta para colocar no livro... Ele não aceitou o pagamento porque não quis. Talvez ética profissional.

Ahh... Sim... Eu devo dizer que fiz todos os exames depois e graças a Deus estou limpo...

Fim do pov

* * *

-Heero o que você tanto lê ai? – um rapaz jovem, talvez tivesse pouco menos de vinte anos se aproximou de Heero.

-Ahh... Quatre. Essa foi a primeira impressão que escrevi do último capítulo. Há quase seis meses atrás. – Heero falou se virando para o rapaz que lhe sorriu. –Às vezes você sorri como ele. – Yui falou.

-Como quem? – Quatre o olhou. Era um rapaz muito belo e gentil. Seus olhos tinham um tom leve de azul e seus cabelos curtos passavam por um loiro ameno.

-Esquece... – Heero falou se levantando.

-Hee... Vai passar aquela entrevista sua. Vem. – Quatre o chamou ligando a tela que ocupava toda a parede. Eles sentaram na frente da grande tela onde se passava a entrevista com Heero.

* * *

Entrevista

"_Bom dia, meus amigos e amigas. Estamos aqui com o famoso escritor Heero Yui. Seu último livro é o mais vendido da atualidade. Falando de fatos da vida de uma forma pesada, Yui nos mostrou que o lado podre existe. Heero como surgiu a inspiração para esse livro Lágrimas vermelhas?" – _a jornalista sorriu cordial.

"_Bom dia. Bem, Lágrimas vermelhas veio da necessidade de chamar a atenção das pessoas para o fato que bem debaixo dos umbigos delas o mundo está desabando. Tem gente largada a todo tipo de sorte e tem meia dúzia de hipócritas que torcem o nariz quando agente fala dos problemas, da violência. Acho que as pessoas preferem esse mundinho falso do romance..." – _essa entrevista fora gravada há dois dias atrás. Heero estava elegantemente vestido e mantinha seu olhar gelado e imparcial.

"_Você recebe críticas de todas as nações e condições sociais. Como foi a recepção desse trabalho tão forte pelos críticos?" – _nova pergunta da jornalista.

"_Fui bem recebido pelos críticos que sabem da importância de mostrar às pessoas e ao governo que existem muitas coisas erradas e não vai ser tampando os olhos que vamos conseguir nos livrar delas. Quando menos esperar elas vão bater à nossa porta." _– Heero respondeu.

"_Lágrimas vermelhas é seu terceiro trabalho e você, com apenas vinte e seis anos é o escritor oriental mais lido no mundo. O que acha disso?" _– jornalista falou olhando para capa do livro de Heero.

"_Uma grande vitória, principalmente sendo meus temas tão fortes. Minha família sempre foi contra assuntos que levantassem polêmica" – _Yui respondeu sorrindo levemente com aquele seu ar de frieza, como se ele soubesse, ou tivesse algo que o resto do mundo não sabe ou não possui.

"_O último capítulo do livro nos mostra sua experiência em contato com o submundo. O jovem Duo é um personagem ou ele existe mesmo?" – _a moça perguntou.

"_Existem milhares de Duo pelas ruas..." – _ele foi rápido na resposta

"_Então você não teve inspiração especial para a criação desse sofrido prostituto?"_

"_Ninguém em especial..." – _ele respondeu triste.

* * *

Heero desligou a tela se levantando. –Eu tenho mais o que fazer, Quatre.

Yui era o filho único de uma família de descendência oriental. Ele era um jovem e ousado escritor famoso por sua forma vigorosa de explicitar seus pensamentos. Há seis meses havia ido a L2 procurar um alguém que lhe servisse ao papel de um personagem para o último capítulo de seu livro. Encontrara um jovem e sofrido prostituto chamado Duo. Com quem passou uma noite maravilhosa. Duo lhe caira como uma luva para o papel e Yui o usara sem pudor nenhum no livro chamado Lágrimas vermelhas, foi um verdadeiro sucesso.

Agora Heero Yui era o mais lido autor do momento, era belo e rico. Mas alguma coisa lhe pesava no peito desde o dia que vira Duo pela última vez.

"_Eu podia me apaixonar por você..."_ – essas palavras não lhe saiam da cabeça, nem aquela sensação que ele não conseguia explicar que sentiu quando estava dentro do rapaz. Seu coração parecia arder sempre que lembrava daquela noite.

Fazia seis meses e desde então tivera outros homens na cama. Tivera amigos e mulheres, mas não eram como Duo. Não sentia aquela vontade de agradar e proteger. Aquele rapaz, que se perdera dele era sim a única pessoa que conseguiu tocar seu coração. Mas para aquele jovem oriental de cabelos marrons e olhos azuis o que era o coração? Não mais que um momento bom. Por isso Duo era seu momento bom. Foi feliz por uma noite, apenas isso.

-É hora de enfrentar mais entrevistas. E levar a vida. Quem sabe não consiga acreditar que ele foi só um personagem inventado por mim? – Yui falou baixo para si olhando a vista privilegiada que tinha de sua casa das montanhas.

Ainda tinha uma festa para ir à noite e assim continuar sua badalada vida de escritor famoso.

* * *

Tentativa de Pov...  
Bjs a todos, 

Hina


	2. Chapter 2

**Lágrimas Vermelhas**

Parte II

* * *

As ruas haviam lhe ensinado da pior forma possível a sobreviver e ele bem sabia que os ensinamentos das ruas deixavam marcas profundas, marcas que reverberariam nas paredes do futuro. Sua vida nunca foi de longe algo fácil. Filho de pais desconhecidos Duo cresceu como uma cobaia em um dos muitos laboratórios de L2, isso era uma prática normal naquela época, uma vez que precisavam testar suas experiências e aquelas crianças, assim como Duo, não tinham família ou qualquer um que lhes ajudassem. Felizmente depois de tanto sofrimento ele conseguira escapar ganhando os becos de L2. Tinha então seis anos.

Aos doze, depois de muito conseguir escapar havia sido vítima de uma gangue qualquer, daquelas que existiam por ali em L2 e sofrera um abuso sexual que definitivamente o levara à vida de prostituição... e assim foi até encontrar um programa de uma noite com um homem chamado Heero Yui e Duo pela primeira vez na vida fizera amor. Perdidamente se apaixonara por esse homem.

Vivendo um amor impossível por um importante jovem da Terra, ele sumiu no mundo ciente que seu conto de fadas durara uma noite apenas. Mas por essa noite valiam todas as outras da sua vida. De fato a entrega a Heero foi uma entrega perfeita... uma entrega de corpo e alma. Nunca havia sido tocado por um homem com tanto amor e isso é que não lhe saía da cabeça. Ele conhecia a profissão há bastante tempo, sabia quando um homem fazia sexo e quando fazia amor e o que Heero havia feito com ele fora amor. A forma como o tocava, os beijos e carinhos.

Mas ainda assim se tratava de um homem importante e um prostituto, por isso Duo enterrara no fundo de sua alma aquele sentimento e fugira de L2.

Seguiu sua vida deixando para trás L2, queria mesmo sumir, afinal Heero podia o procurar outra vez se ficasse no _Quarteirão_. Assim foi para L5, uma outra colônia exercendo a única profissão que sabia, mas algo havia mudado em si desde aquela noite. Duo passara a ser tomado por tonturas sem precedente, enjôos, vômitos...

Hoje, seis meses depois, Duo sabia qual era o motivo desses sintomas. Estava em seu ventre crescendo um filho. Por incrível que pudesse parecer ele estava grávido. Não lhe foi tanta surpresa quando visitou o museu de ciências experimentais que havia em L2 e viu que uma das mais comuns experiências feitas naquelas crianças eram os implantes e modificações moleculares para que elas pudessem engravidar em situações nada normais, assim esses cientistas visavam garantir a continuidade da espécie em qualquer condição. Cruel, mas possível e real.

Ele soube que aquele filho era de Heero. Haviam usado preservativo todas às vezes, mas Duo bem lembrava que numa trepada naquela noite sentira o esperma quente e espesso daquele homem lhe tocar intimamente. Não comentou nada com o _cliente..._ e depois de meses quando se viu grávido não tinha mesmo como achá-lo, e se tivesse o que lhe diria? O melhor foi sumir.

* * *

Pov Duo

Quando decidi ir embora de L2 estava com meses de gravidez. E como soa estranho dizer isso... "Estou grávido." Ainda não me acostumei com essa minha nova condição. Uma condição estranha que me faz ter muito medo, mas me faz ter novos sonhos. Por incrível que pareça eu amo essa criança e rezo todos os dias para que ela nasça e seja feliz. Como essa criança virá ao mundo é outra coisa que me faz temer. Eu a sinto crescer dentro de mim, e sinto falta de alguém comigo para dividir essa gravidez, mas o que posso fazer? Ele não tem pai, embora eu saiba que ele foi gerado na noite com Heero não posso simplesmente ir atrás dele e lhe revelar essa gravidez. Fico imaginando a cena.

"Heero, lembra de mim? Aquele prostituto que você comeu numa noite dessas... estou esperando um filho seu..."

Realmente está fora de cogitação revelar essa paternidade. Esse filho é só meu... o problema é que estou muito assustado com todas as modificações... tenho medo de algo dar errado com meu bebê, ele se mexe muito, apesar da pouca idade de gestação, sinto dores constantemente...

Ahhh... uma coisa que vim a saber era que passaríamos fome, eu e meu bebê, porque ele me impediu terminantemente de trabalhar. Sentia tanta dor quando transava que tive que deixar os programas. Assim quando fui para L5 meus programas se resumiam a chupadas e gozadas no rosto. Eu que nunca tive gosto para isso, agora me via obrigado a fazer tal coisa para não morrer de fome.

A vida anda dura demais. Vivendo em L5 estou num quarto-sala alugado, mas terei que sair essa semana por falta de pagamento. Minha geladeira está vazia, e eu nada comi durante todo o dia e meu bebê está _reclamando_ bastante hoje. Infelizmente vou ter me sujeitar a um humilhante gozada no rosto hoje... como me enoja isso. E tem homens que sentem prazer em fazer isso. Acho que gostam de mostrar que são superiores.

Meu corpo ainda está discreto, embora todas as minhas curvas estejam mais ofensivas... ao menos posso vestir uma roupa bem provocante e ir para as ruas de L5 em busca de alguém que pague por um carinho... modéstia parte faço um como ninguém. Eu às vezes tenho que fazer piada dessa vida que elevo, porque tem dias que não agüento tanta dificuldade e me deixo ficar chorando na cama, mas hoje é dia de ir à luta.

* * *

Duo havia conseguido um cliente para essa noite fria de L5.

-Vamos, logo! – o homem alto falou rude o puxando pelo braço. –Vai ser aqui mesmo. – gemeu brutal abrindo a calça e puxando o garoto pelos cabelos o levou até seu falo.

Duo sentiu o fétido odor daquele homem que parecia não ver uma higiene pessoal já há alguns dias. Estava acostumado a isso, afinal enchia seu currículo com cinco anos do Quarteirão do capeta em L2, mas seu estado atual o fazia delicado a certos cheiros e odores. Mesmo enjoado ele começou a chupar levemente aquele homem, mas jamais conseguiria dar prazer ao cliente... Estava sendo mais forte que ele. A sensação de náuseas cresceu em si bem como um mal estar o tomou. Sentia-se sujo por ter que fazer tal coisa no estado que se encontrava, sentia como se ultrajasse seu filho com aquilo, mas lhe era importante ganhar aquele dinheiro.

-Vamos logo com isso, me faz gozar nessa sua boquinha! – o homem gritou lhe puxando os cabelos com força entrando mais em sua boca quase o sufocando no ato e isso foi demais para Duo. De forma incontida ele empurrou o cliente.

-Não... – gemeu quando sentiu o estômago rodar e sem se conter expeliu o vômito.

-Seu... seu vadio! – o cliente saltou para trás assustado. –Eu devia te espancar por isso. Quase me sujou todo. Ordinário! Porco! – gritou puxando Duo pelos cabelos. –Se está grávido devia se dar ao respeito... – gemeu por fim largando o garoto ali no meio daquele beco escuro na qual estavam.

Duo apenas se deixou ficar ali largado. Estava sem forças no momento para impor seu corpo e caminhar. A fome que passava era grande e ele sabia que em seu estado devia ter alimentação e descanso adequado, sem falar que nunca havia ido ao médico ver a saúde de seu bebê. Ele apenas chorou ali ao chão... Estava péssimo e humilhado. As palavras daquele homem vertiam em sua cabeça uma reação cruel. Ele se sentia a pior das pessoas por não conseguir manter a si e a sua criança de forma digna.

Ele se deixou ali... esquecido no meio da rua até chegar a madrugada e vir com ela uma chuva fina e fria.

Nesse momento virava a esquina um veículo de aparência desleixada. Um modelo bem antigo que se movia fazendo estranhos barulhos.

A chuva caía em L5 naquela madrugada quando o veículo virou a esquina parando bruscamente. Minutos depois o motorista saiu furioso o chutando.

-Lata velha! – gemeu vendo que o veículo não ia se mover. –E justo nessa chuva... – comentou consigo mesmo.

Duo viu aquele homem. A dor e angústia, o mal estar lhe obrigaram a implorar ajuda, numa situação daquelas que se tem que implorar com todas as forças por ajuda... e ele o fez. -Por favor... senhor! Ajuda!! - ele gemeu se aproximando do homem.

-Ah? – o homem se voltou para ele achando que fosse algum vagabundo drogado.

Era um jovem apresentável. Vestia-se bem, apesar do carro bem desgastado. O porte elegante e os olhos sérios. O rosto, mesmo no escuro, era bonito, a pele clara amarelada fazia contraste com os cabelos lisos e extremamente negros presos atrás da cabeça. –O que quer?

-Pelo amor de Deus... Ajude-me. – o garoto de trança gemeu. Sua vista escureceu rapidamente. Não comia há tempo e desde que vomitara no cliente, mais cedo nessa noite, não se sentia bem, temia por seu filho. Ele gemeu se aproximando usando suas últimas forças antes de desmaiar.

-Eiii? – o rapaz nada entendeu. Mas foi rápido ao segurar o garoto antes que esse chegasse ao chão. –Desmaiou... Como pode está com tanta febre debaixo dessa chuva? O que faço agora?

---

Quando a chuva se tornou mais forte naquela mesma madrugada felizmente Duo já não estava mais ao relento. Era perigoso, mas aquele homem a quem pedira ajuda se compadeceu de sua febre e o levara para sua casa. Um modesto apartamento na zona central de L5. Duo havia tido sorte, afinal aquele homem era médico e pesquisador e assim que vira o rapaz notara que ele estava muito doente. Comovido ele o levara para sua casa.

E quando o dia começou a nascer com os raios de Sol quase nulos pelas nuvens carregadas o garoto estava sob cobertas quentes.

-Ahhh... – o garoto de olhos violetas gemeu abrindo-os. Moveu-se na cama com seu cérebro assimilando como era quente e confortável, bem como os lençóis macios e cheirosos, lembrava um lar. Ele finalmente vira o homem a quem pedira ajuda antes de desmaiar. Ele estava ali ao pé do leito. Era bonito. Duo agora pode reparar melhor. Tinha traços orientais que muito lhe fez lembrar de Heero.

-Acordou finalmente. – o rapaz falou. Seus olhos negros tomando um tom cuidadoso. –Deixe-me ver a febre. – falou já se aproximando.

-Ahhh... –Duo o olhou espantado. Seus olhos violetas bem abertos quando aquela mão macia tocou sua testa. Aquele homem, mesmo que fosse um total desconhecido estava preocupado com ele. Estava lhe tratando com tanto carinho e Duo, agora mais que nunca necessitava sentir esse carinho para consigo. A gravidez o havia deixado muito emotivo e se sentir amado por alguém, mesmo que fosse um estranho com pena de si era algo muito confortante.

-Está sem febre. – ele sorriu. –Como é seu nome?

-Eu... sou Duo. – falou tímido.

-Só Duo? – o rapaz sorriu. –Eu sou Chang Wufei. – se apresentou. –Onde estão seus pais? Um garotinho como você não devia estar com uma febre daquelas debaixo da chuva numa madrugada em L5. – comentou.

-Eu... não tenho pais. – Duo respondeu triste.

-Certo... e o pai desse bebê? – perguntou simples, mas não houve resposta. Apenas os olhos de Duo ganharam um tom desolado e Wufei suspirou sabendo que Duo era mesmo o que pensava que era. Um garoto de rua... –Seu bebê não tem pai. – ele afirmou.

-Não... – o garoto respondeu acariciando a leve barriga que já se mostrava.

-Duo... você não está bem... Ontem quando lhe trouxe você tinha febre. Você não tem ninguém que possa lhe ajudar? Eu acho uma irresponsabilidade da sua parte ter um filho sem ao menos fazer acompanhamento. Sei que a vida é dura, mas temos médicos gratuitos e ...

-Eu sou grato por me ajudar. – Duo se levantou jogando as cobertas com raiva. Odiava sermões e aquele homem nada sabia de si.

-Espere, rapaz.

-Esperar? Você não sabe nada sobre minha vida. Como vou ir a um médico e dizer que tenho um bebê na barriga? Eu sou um homem. – ele falou furioso. –Eles vão me colocar em um quarto e fazer exames, todos vão me olhar curiosos... – ele gemeu querendo ficar de pé, mas seu corpo parecia não concordar com sua vontade e ele caiu sobre a macia cama zonzo.

-Está muito fraco. – Wufei falou paciente o deitando novamente. –Qual o problema em ser examinado? – perguntou com seu tom calmo.

-Não perguntaria isso se tivesse passado sua infância preso num laboratório de testes. – o garoto gemeu amargurado.

-Eu... Entendo. Você é só mais uma daquelas pobres crianças usadas como cobaia. A possibilidade de engravidar veio dessa época? – ele perguntou.

-Sim.

-O pai?

-Desconhecido. Fruto de um de meus programas em L2. – ele falou simples.

Wufei suspirou. Duo tinha pouco mais que dezoito anos e lhe enchia o peito de pena a situação daquele garoto. Era jovem demais. Sem infância, se tornava sem passado e sem futuro. Era um jovem garoto de programa, grávido de um pai desconhecido. E Chang se perguntava se era mesmo justo deixar aquela criança nascer. Afinal que futuro teria esse bebê? Que educação um jovem como Duo poderia dar a um bebê? Mas não tinha que se meter, depois que o rapaz se alimentasse e pudesse ir embora não tinha mais nada haver com aquilo, ou tinha? Wufei não soube como, mas de alguma forma já sentia um pouco responsabilidade. Ele era um médico engajado em casos sociais, não conseguiria simplesmente jogar aquele garoto nas ruas e voltar a viver sua vida sem culpa.

-Vou preparar algo para você comer... – Wufei falou se levantando.

-Não... Precisa. Estou bem. – Duo mentiu. Estava péssimo por precisar da ajuda de um estranho que lhe olhava com pena. Tinha ainda seu pouquinho de orgulho. Mas não ia longe, seu estômago o denunciou roncando alto.

-Claro... Mas você tem um bebê dentro de si que precisa se alimentar. –Wufei sorriu vendo que Duo estava corado de vergonha. Era só uma criança. E era evidente demais: precisava de ajuda.

Duo suspirou quando se viu sozinho naquele quarto. Erguendo seus olhos violetas ele viu como o quarto era acolhedor. Pequeno, mas delicado nos detalhes, como ele pensou ao acordar, aquilo lembrava a vaga idéia que tinha de um lar. E como sonhou com um assim quando era criança, infelizmente esse sonho se perdera em algum momento no tempo e no espaço.

Notou os biscuit sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e as fotos de Wufei com uma moça bonita e uma garotinha, eles sorriam e naquelas imagens congeladas eles estavam felizes de uma forma que Duo não sabia como era. Levou a mão ao ventre já alto o acariciando, seu bebê estava ali dentro e ele temia o futuro que podia ter aquela criança, que antes de tudo carregava todas as esperanças que ainda moravam dentro dele. Em silêncio desejou que seu bebê tivesse um lar e uma família feliz como aquela da foto na mesinha.

-Gosta de fotos? – Chang sorriu ao entrar no quarto. Trazia uma bandeja com uma refeição leve. –Eu não sei se vai gostar, mas era só isso que eu tinha em casa... é mingau de nata e suco de nata, uma maçã como sobremesa. – ele completou. Eram comidas simples e típicas de L5.

Duo estava faminto e nem mesmo lembrou de agradecer, ou então manter as aparências, ele literalmente avançou sobre a comida com modos horrendos sorvendo o cremoso alimento como podia. Wufei apenas o observou, em parte assustado, mas entendia. Aquele garoto não devia se alimentar a um bom tempo e em seu estado... a barriga estava enorme e o bebê precisava de proteínas.

-Vocês estavam com fome... – o rapaz comentou, mas não queria deixar Duo sem jeito. –Escute. Imagino que esteja pensando porque estou fazendo tudo isso.

-Estou sim. – o garoto o olhou. –Eu não tenho muito a lhe oferecer, nem mesmo meu corpo posso lhe dar, se fosse em outro momento, mas hoje em dia, eu sinto muitas dores quando faço sexo... Mas eu posso lhe chu... – Duo falou sem pensar. Era sua forma de agir, a única maneira que a vida lhe havia ensinado e não fazia isso por mal.

-Deixe disso. – Wufei o cortou ríspido. –Imagino que na sua vida só tenha conhecido pessoas cruéis, mas ainda existe gente diferente. Eu apenas quero lhe ajudar porque estou vendo que precisa de ajuda. Esse bebê precisa de cuidados e você também. – ele falou firme.

Duo fez um breve momento de silêncio. Não era hora para manter orgulho. Ele sabia que se nada fizesse talvez seu filho não chegasse à vida. –Eu preciso muito mesmo. – gemeu baixo sem olhar naqueles olhos negros e sérios. Engolia pelo amor que sentia por aquele bebê dentro si todo seu orgulho.

-Que bom que sabe disso. – Wufei falou. –Vamos descansar hoje e amanhã vou ter levar ao médico para ver esse bebê, estamos combinados? – ele sorriu. Nem mesmo sabia o motivo que o levava a fazer aquilo, mas Duo era mesmo uma criança. Tanto na idade quando na mentalidade, ele jamais poderia enfrentar tanta coisa sozinho e por algum motivo Chang Wufei se via numa máxima obrigação de ajudar o menino.

-É sua família? – Duo perguntou apontando para a foto.

-Era sim. Minha esposa e minha filha... morreram há três anos atrás num acidente de carro. – ele falou. Mas não trazia mágoa nas palavras. –Durante algum tempo me culpei pela morte das duas. Eu dirigia o carro, mas depois... – ele fez uma pausa olhando a foto aonde os três sorriam felizes. –Eu as amava e se pudesse teria dado minha vida para salvá-las. Deus e elas sabem disso aonde quer que estejam agora... E eu também sei. Por isso hoje levo minha vida sem culpas... - ele falou.

-Sinto muito...

-Tudo bem, Duo. Veja se entende. - Wufei sorriu. –Perder alguém que se ama e assim sem esperar, é uma dor sem igual, mas quando se ama de verdade esse sentimento consegue sanar, consegue superar qualquer outra coisa. Eu as amava tanto que nossa missão foi cumprida. Quando entendi que o meu amor era maior que minha culpa, ela simplesmente não existia mais. - ele sorriu sonhador.

-Ahh... - Duo não teve palavras. Apenas olhava admirado para aquele homem entendendo porque aquela mulher sorria com vivacidade na foto. Era uma mulher de sorte por ter tido um homem como aquele.

-Está vendo a foto? Foi uma semana antes do acidente. Estávamos realmente felizes. Esse momento gravado na foto durará dentro de mim para sempre como a prova de que amei e fui amado de verdade. - Chang sorriu.

Duo sorriu também. Ele de alguma forma conseguia entender que Wufei não era triste pela dolorosa perda. Ele parecia satisfeito por ter sido feliz de verdade. Agradecido por ter conhecido um amor daqueles incondicionais.

-Duo. Quando se há amor de verdade... Isso nunca acaba. - o rapaz falou se levantando. –Mesmo que as coisas caminhem diferentes do planejado o amor segue o caminho traçado. Bem... - ele sorriu sem jeito. –Não sou assim sentimental o tempo todo, então vamos parar de falar de mim. - estava corado de uma forma quase infantil.

-Eu... Sinto muito por sua família... - Duo falou sonolento.

Wufei se aproximou quando o menino já dormia e ficou ali o observando. Era talvez a criatura mais linda e doce que já havia visto. Teria que ajudá-lo a ser feliz.

---

O dia seguinte Chang cumpriu o combinado levando Duo ao médico. O garoto estava com medo, mas sabia que era o melhor para seu bebê e aproveitaria aquela ajuda. Era estranho, mas era como se o Deus, que ele há tempo deixara de acreditar estivesse finalmente lembrando de si e lhe dando uma chance de ser feliz. Era como se Deus lhe tivesse enviado um anjo.

-Olá, amigo. Quanto tempo. Como está? - o médico sorriu para Wufei apertando firme sua mão.

-Olá, Tom. Estou bem. - Chang sorriu de volta.

-Bom, vejo que trouxe um paciente. - o médico era um rapaz jovem de cabelos escuros e sorriso fácil. –O que ele tem? - perguntou.

A história foi contada por Wufei, ao menos as partes que conhecia daquela história triste de Duo, o rapaz apenas ficou sentado quieto e constrangido enquanto Wufei contava ao médico o que se passava.

-Bom, amigo. Isso tudo é muito chocante. - ele falou finalmente. –Não é minha especialidade, mas eu vou examinar esse garotinho. - falou simpático. –Seu nome é Duo, não é? Vamos ver como vai esse bebê? - sorriu tentando tornar as coisas mais fáceis para o menino, mas seria complicado. Duo estava ali parado sem encará-lo.

-Tudo bem. Pode confiar nele. - Wufei falou lhe passando uma força, mas via que seu novo amiguinho estava relutante em ficar sozinho com o médico. Entendia o medo do rapaz, afinal sua traumática infância devia estar pesando nesse momento. –Eu vou entrar com você, está bem? - ele falou e isso trouxe a Duo uma nova esperança.

Sem palavras aquele garoto de rua levantou os olhos brilhantes de esperança. Um sorriso doce e inocente se formou em seu rostinho.

-Obrigado. - ele sorriu.

Quando finalmente Duo estava na maca notou que as coisas estavam diferentes do passado. Aquele médico era gentil e seu consultório não era aquela concentração de dor e angústia do passado. Ele passou a relaxar.

-Isso, Duo. Relaxe que logo acaba... - o médico falava. –Agora fique calmo, eu só vou lhe tocar, nada mais. Está bem? - falava abrindo suas coxas e lhe tocando delicadamente.

-Ahhh... - o garoto olhou confuso para Wufei. Estava ficando tenso.

-Tudo bem. É assim mesmo... - Wufei o acariciou no rosto sorrindo levemente.

-Pronto... - o médico o deixou. –Por fora parece tudo bem, mas vamos ver como está ai dentro. - falou preparando os aparelhos.

Duo se emocionou ao ver a imagem do bebê. Estava já formado dentro de si apenas esperando para ganhar peso e vir ao mundo. Era tão pequenino e frágil, mas lindo e dotado de esperança.

-Wufei... - o médico chamou baixo mostrando alguma coisa na tela ao rapaz. Mas Duo não notou, apenas estava concentrado em admirar a criança dentro de si.

-Duo... está tudo bem. Vista-se e venha para minha sala. - o médico falou calmo deixando o rapaz a vontade para trocar as roupas.

Mas na sala ele mostrou uma expressão preocupada a Wufei.

-A criança está bem, mas por hora. Ela está alojada na parede uterina. Provavelmente uma falha provocada pela experiência. A natureza sabe o que faz, amigo. E mesmo assim ela erra, imagine o que acontece quando o homem começa a brincar de Deus e imitar a natureza? Muito me admira que a criança seja normal. - o médico desabafou.

-Isso... quer dizer que o bebê não vai sobreviver? - Chang sentiu seu coração doer antecipadamente.

-Se visto de início poderíamos tentar remover o feto para seu lugar normal, mas agora é tarde, uma tentativa mataria pai e filho. Quando o bebê crescer mais um pouco os dois estarão condenados à morte. – o médico falou.

-Deus. – Wufei se sentou triste Era um destino cruel o do jovem pai. Uma vítima da maldade dos homens.

-O que esse menino é seu? Esse bebê não é seu filho, não é? - o médico o olhou.

-Claro que não. Duo é um garoto de programa, mas nunca tivemos nada. O encontrei dois dias atrás com uma febre enorme no meio da chuva pedindo ajuda e eu tive que cuidar dele. Não sei ao certo, mas senti vontade de ajudar. Sally me incentivava muito a usar meus conhecimentos a favor de pessoas menos favorecidas... Ela teria gostado de ajudá-lo.

-Eu sei. Lamento muito. - o médico sabia da perda de Wufei e que ele depois da morte da família havia se entregado a luta contra a pobreza e miséria prestando serviços sócias em orfanatos e hospitais. –Eu tenho um amigo na Terra. Um médico respeitado. Ele é especialista em experiências mal sucedidas. Vai custar caro, mas ele pode ajudar o Duo.

-Iremos até lá. – Wufei se resignou.

Chang Wufei era um jovem descente de chineses que se casara cedo demais. Sally sua esposa, lhe dera uma filha linda e risonha, e por alguns anos os três foram felizes demais, porem um trágico acidente retirou de Chang sua pequena família. A vida havia lhe sido dura, mas ele, como médico e pesquisador havia se entregado às obras de caridade, agarrando aquilo como única forma de sobreviver a tanta dor.

Naquela noite quando se deparou com o jovem Duo voltava de uma festa. Ali começava outra parte de sua vida. Quando Duo cruzou seu caminho Wufei sentira que estava ali uma missão sua: ajudar aquele rapaz.

Duo por sua vez sentira que confiava naquele homem como se fossem velhos conhecidos, amigos e cúmplices.

Wufei não contou a Duo sobre o perigo que seu filho corria, mas o jovem pai não era nada bobo e sentiu o clima ruim ao voltar já devidamente vestido para o consultório do médico. Mas ninguém lhe disse nada. Embora tivesse pressionado, eles nada disseram. Apenas que teria que ver um especialista na Terra porque a gravidez era arriscada.

Duo temeu pelo filho, sentia que alguma coisa podia lhe tirar aquela criança.

Quando voltaram para casa já era tarde. Wufei notara como Duo havia passado de feliz a preocupado. Havia visto o menino sorrir lindamente na sala do exame quando via o pequeno filho se mover debilmente dentro de si, mas agora estava com aquele violeta pesado de dúvidas e medo e Chang por alguma razão odiava vê-lo triste. Tratou de animar o garoto, afinal, alguém como ele já sofrera demais na vida, era bom um pouco de diversão de vez em quando.

-Está com fome? - o chinês perguntou.

-Estou bem... - Duo tentou mentir, mas era péssimo quando tentava. Seus olhos sempre o entregavam. Ele não tinha como pagar por comida e já estava constrangido demais por tudo que Wufei já havia feito por ele.

-Ahhh... sério? - Wufei fez uma cara divertida de espanto. Tentava deixar o jovem mais confortável. –Estou morrendo de fome... quase passando mal de tanta fome. Vamos comer em um lugar que eu adoro. - ele sorriu puxando Duo pelo braço. No caminho ia brincando, fazendo piadas bobas e sentia que Duo ia relaxando aos poucos.

-Aqui é muito caro... - Duo falou baixinho quando estavam sentados à mesa de uma lanchonete famosa em L5.

Wufei procurou ignorar o comentário de Duo. Chamando a garçonete ele pediu algo exagerado e fez o mesmo para Duo. Em pouco tempo Chang sorriu vitorioso observando em silêncio Duo comer com gosto o enorme sanduíche e fritas. Aquele garoto ali, parecia só mais um garoto, como todos da sua idade. Era lamentável que ele já tão cedo, tivesse que sofrer tanto.

A sobremesa foi uma enorme taça de sorvete decorada com uma cereja delicada. Duo se perdeu no gosto doce do sorvete achando que aquilo era a coisa mais saborosa do mundo.

A noite estava salva. Wufei havia conseguido dar um brilho novo aqueles olhos grandes de um violeta intenso. Satisfeitos foram para casa... e naquela noite, ao menos naquela noite, graças a simpatia de Chang Duo não se lembraria de seus medos e problemas.

De fato o jovem papai nem mesmo teve tempo para lembrar suas angústias. Ele apagara logo depois de tomar um banho e escovar os dentes... Wufei suspirou o observando. Estava virando um gostoso hábito seu velar o sono daquela criança... Duo era como alguém que já tivesse conhecido há tempo atrás. Era como um irmão mais novo.

-Vou te proteger, Duo. E farei o que puder para fazer seu bebê vir ao mundo. - era uma promessa.

---

No dia seguinte quando Duo levantou seus olhos instintivamente buscaram pela imagem segura de Wufei, mas ele não estava no quarto. Ao sair a sua busca o garoto o encontrou em ou quarto concentrado numa tela de computador.

-Wufei. – Duo entrou no cômodo que o rapaz usava para trabalhar.

-Oi, Duo. – Chang sorriu ao vê-lo entrar.

-Esse é seu trabalho? – o garoto se sentou ao lado dele observando a tela do micro.

-Isso. Eu sou médico, mas me dedico às pesquisas sociais e descobertas de remédios. Uma forma de ajudar as pessoas. - ele falou.

-Nunca conheci ninguém assim... -Duo comentou.

Wufei não fora assim a vida toda. Era um rapaz fechado para o mundo, embora não ignorasse os problemas que o cercava, mas somente depois de conhecer Sally Pô, uma jovem sonhadora que tinha um forte código de justiça ele começara a trabalhar por melhorias. Depois que a esposa morrera, lhe deixou muitas pesquisas iniciadas e ele apenas havia dado seguimento à obra maravilhosa dela.

-Eu tenho que ir embora. Você já fez tanto por mim... Mas eu tenho que ir. - o garoto falou. Era uma despedida. Claro que tinha que ir embora. Não podia ficar o resto da vida com Wufei.

-Ao menos tem para onde ir? – Chang lhe perguntou calmo.

-Para as ruas. Não se preocupe... Estou acostumado. - é claro que Duo tinha aquele costume, mas as coisas agora eram diferentes. Ele estava grávido e o bebê era problemático e Wufei sabia disso. Se aquele menino voltasse para as ruas estaria morto em pouco tempo.

-E seu filho? Acha que essa criança merece ter a mesma vida que você? - ele perguntou. –Duo, me diga. Esse filho... Porque não se livrou dele? Você sabe que não tem condições de criá-lo. - Wufei reclamou. Era duro fazer uma pergunta daquelas, mas estava bem curioso.

Era verdade, mas o rapaz não falou. Apenas sentiu aquelas palavras lhe esmagarem o coração por dentro. Ele queria o melhor para aquela criança, mas tinha certeza que não podia dar nada de bom a ela.

-Eu... Não sabia que estava grávido até desmaiar no meio de um programa com um cliente violento. Eu estava com três meses de gravidez nessa época. Ficou tarde para eu tirar... E mesmo assim. - ele olhou para o rapaz a sua frente. –Chorei muito quando soube o que haviam feito comigo nas experiências, mas esse bebê me encheu de uma esperança... Ele era a chance de dar certo que eu nunca tive. Era fruto do sentimento mais profundo que senti na vida e... - ele se calou. Havia falado mais do que queria.

-Então esse bebê tem um pai? Achei que era fruto de um programa. - Chang comentou.

-Eu... Amei esse homem. Foi um cliente meu... Mas não quis receber por isso. Fui embora sabendo que estava apaixonado por ele. - Duo falou.

-Entendo. Apaixonou-se pelo cara... – Chang comentou. –Ele sabe do bebê?

-Não... Ele nem mesmo deve se lembrar de mim. Foi apenas uma noite... – Duo falou com tristeza. –Um anônimo rico da Terra... - ele completou. –Se eu entregasse essa criança a ele talvez pudesse ter mais futuro e eu poderia voltar a trabalhar como sempre fiz... - o garoto não queria isso. Não queria voltar a vida de prostituto nem mesmo se separar do filho, mas sabia que não teriam como sobreviver se ficasse com seu bebê. –Ele terá mais chances longe de mim. - falou por fim e isso lhe partia o peito em mil.

-Vai entregá-lo no orfanato? - Chang se alarmou.

-Não tenho outra opção. Se ele conseguir uma família que lhe dê carinho e amor... ao menos estarei feliz. - era mentira. Seu coração gritava que era mentira. Como ia ficar longe daquele bebê? Não podia, mas era o destino.

-É uma decisão muito dolorosa, mas você quem deve tomá-la. - Chang falou, mas em seu íntimo havia decidido que no que dependesse de si ia fazer de tudo para que pai e filho não tivessem que se separar, afinal ele conhecia bem a dor que era para um pai se ver longe de um filho. Experimentara isso na morte de sua filha Sarah e jurara que pai nenhum ia perder seu filho se ele pudesse evitar.

Duo estava sentado acariciando seu ventre. Até que falou. –O médico disse para ir ver um especialista na Terra, alguma coisa grave deve estar havendo com o meu bebê. E eu não tenho grana ir à Terra. - Duo falou se levantando.

-Eu vou levá-lo. Tenho umas coisas para resolver na Terra e te levo lá. - Wufei o segurou pelo braço.

-Não. Eu tenho que voltar a minha vida... e... - o garoto o olhou. Não podia aceitar tal envolvimento.

-Duo. Você não tem como voltar a sua vidinha. As coisas não vão ficar nada bem se você voltar. Está grávido e vai perder esse bebê senão se cuidar. - o chinês falou firme.

-Mas... - o garoto ia protestar.

-Escute. Fazemos um trato, certo? Você faz o que eu te peço apenas até o bebê nascer e se ficar tudo bem você faz o que quiser depois. - o chinês o olhou com força, quase lhe impondo aquela decisão.

Era uma proposta, mas Duo não podia aceitar. Afinal Wufei tinha a vida dele... Não podia abusar de sua boa vontade, mas seu bebê precisa de cuidados...Seria bom ver um especialista.

-Eu... Se eu aceitar. Vai ser só pelo bebê, certo? Não preciso de ajuda... - Duo concordou sem jeito.

-Beleza. Está fechado assim.

Começava uma nova jornada.

* * *

Beijos

Hina


	3. Chapter 3

**Lágrimas Vermelhas**

Parte III

* * *

A viagem para a Terra não foi nada fácil. Duo nunca tinha pisado numa nave espacial e nem mesmo tinha autorização para ir a Terra. Havia uma série de impedimentos e não era qualquer pessoa que tinha passagem livre entre o espaço e o planeta Terra. Esses embargos eram aprovados por lei e visavam proteger a nação terráquea de pessoas que nada tivessem a oferecer ao planeta. 

Wufei não teve outra opção a não ser cadastrar Duo como seu noivo. Somente assim o jovem tinha direito de acompanhá-lo à Terra para ir ao médico, uma vez que Chang teve que cadastrar aquela gravidez como sendo de sua responsabilidade também.

Por isso agora Duo era o futuro senhor Chang e estava esperando um filho de seu futuro marido.

-Ele tem cadastros no nosso sistema por pequenos furtos, senhor Chang. – a recepcionista insistiu para que Duo não embarcasse na nave para a Terra.

-Minha jovem. Ele era uma criança na época... – Wufei protestou.

-Alem do mais... Esse garoto nem existe nos cadastros de pessoas físicas. Ele não é legalizado...

-Agora ele está como meu dependente, senhorita. – o chinês falou impaciente. É claro que Duo nem mesmo existia como cidadão. Aquelas crianças usadas como experiência foram apagadas dos cadastros para manter o sigilo do laboratório.

-Mas senhor... Ele...

-Wufei. Deixa... Eu talvez não deva ir... – Duo falou. Estava acostumado com aquela forma de exclusão.

-Não. Você vai comigo. Essa moça não se oporá. Ela não será responsável pela morte dessa criança. – ele falou se voltando para ela. –Ele vai consultar um médico por causa do nosso filho. E se ele não puder ir e algo acontecer ao bebê eu vou processar essa joça por assassinato! – estava quase gritando.

-Ele... Está grávido?

-O que acha que é isso? – Wufei puxou Duo para sua frente levantando a blusa do rapaz mostrando a quem quisesse ver a barriga dele.

-Oh... Por aqui. Tudo bem... – ela se apressou abaixando a blusa de Duo. –Venham... Vou lhes dar um lugar bem confortável...

Duo ficou pensativo. Era a primeira vez que conseguia se beneficiar com alguma coisa. Em L5 quando sabiam que ele estava grávido o humilhavam por causa disso.

"Então é assim que ele ia ser tratado se fosse filho de um homem importante? Talvez Heero pudesse cuidar dele depois que nascesse..." – Duo pensou quando sentou na poltrona.

A viagem foi terrível para Duo. No segundo dia Wufei foi buscá-lo no banheiro depois de o garoto sumir por quase uma hora.

Ele estava praticamente desmaiado, como se seu corpo tivesse chegado à exaustão pelo vômito. Wufei torceu o rosto vendo que o rapaz estava muito abatido. Avaliando o líquido esverdeado que ele expelia viu que era a bile.

-Wufei... ahhh... Isso está acabando comigo... – Duo gemeu cansado.

-Tudo bem... – Wufei o amparou vendo como ele estava febril. –Vamos limpar isso aqui e voltar para a poltrona.

-Não... Eu estou sem ar. Estou enjoado demais... Tudo roda! Ajude-me... – ele já chorava angustiado vivendo a pior fase daquela gravidez.

Wufei não podia fazer muito por Duo a não ser torcer para aquela viagem acabar o quanto antes. Mas os dias que duraram a viagem foi um verdadeiro inferno para o grávido. Duo sofreu com vômitos e pequenos sangramentos... E quando finalmente embarcaram na Terra o rapaz estava tão debilitado e pálido que Chang achou ser já o fim. O menino reclamava de dores no ventre e náuseas, e falta de ar e um cansaço extremo. Em suma era uma imagem ruim de se ver. Estava pálido e debilitado demais, estava presta a desmaiar no meio da plataforma movimentada quando Wufei o alertou.

-Tenha calma, Duo. O Trowa está bem ali. Ele vai nos levar para a casa dele e você vai poder descansar.

-Quero vomitar, Wufei. – Duo gemeu fechando os olhos. Estava suando frio.

-Vomite no seu saquinho. – o chinês falou o amparando. –Use seu saquinho de papel... – pediu vendo que Duo estava ficando como o corpo mole. Estava tão pálido e frio.

Chang e Duo foram recepcionados por um amigo do chinês que vivia na Terra. Seu nome era Trowa. O rapaz era um jovem alto de olhos médios verdes e muito simpatizava com o jovem chinês.

-Chang quanto tempo... – falou sorridente quando se aproximou. –Ei? Ele não está bem. – afirmou vendo que Duo estava quase desmaiando. –Vamos logo, ele precisa descansar. – falou urgente.

-Obrigado por nos deixar ficar na sua casa, mesmo depois de toda a história que lhe contei. – Wufei o agradeceu.

-Você é muito caridoso... – Trowa comentou observando Duo de cima abaixo vendo como o garoto estava debilitado, porém mesmo assim o jovem era bonito demais. –Mas posso entender os seus motivos em ajudar esse menino... – ele sorriu os guiando até seu veículo. Duo adormeceu assim que sentou no banco e ficou imune aos acontecimentos da pequena viagem que os levaria até a casa de Trowa, onde ficariam por um tempo.

-Não é nada disso que você está pensando, amigo. – Wufei falou ao notar que Trowa não tirava seus olhos verdes do garoto adormecido no banco de trás e ele notava uma conotação erótica naquele olhar. –Eu não teria coragem... Apenas estou com pena dele.

-Quando você me contou naquela mensagem que vinha a Terra para esse fim eu imaginei tantas coisas... Até que eu poderia fazer um programa com esse garoto, mas depois que o vi chegar nesse estado tão debilitado... Mudei de idéia.

-O que quer dizer Trowa? – Wufei o olhou.

-Acho que não tenho problemas em aceitar um parceiro que já tenha um filho. – ele sorriu.

-Não tem graça... – Wufei o repreendeu. –Duo é sofrido demais para você brincar assim... Ele precisa de ajuda não de sexo. – ele completou. –E eu não sabia que estava disponível... E aquele seu namorado. O Quatre?

-Ele me deixou para ficar com um escritorzinho... – Trowa falou. –Depois de tantos anos de namoro ele veio com um papo de nosso relacionamento ter ido para rotina e acabou me deixando...

-Entendo...

-E você? Depois da Sally? – Trowa mudou de assunto.

-Ninguém... É difícil, Trowa. Eu tive com ela uma coisa muito forte. Acho que ninguém mais vai me interessar... – ele comentou pensativo.

-O Duo... Como ele é? Faz o gênero do prostituto vulgar? – Trowa brincou.

-Você tem uma visão preconceituosa demais. Ele não passa de um garoto... – comentou o chinês olhando para o rosto abatido do rapaz.

-Sei... – Trowa deu de ombros voltando a atenção à direção.

Wufei conseguiu marcar a consulta com o médico especialista para dali a quinze dias, enquanto isso ele cuidaria de seus trabalhos na Terra e Duo ficaria na casa de Trowa.

-Eu não posso aceitar tudo isso que estão fazendo por mim... – o garoto falou quando se sentou à mesa para o café da manhã. Haviam chegado de viagem no outro dia, mas era a primeira vez que ele falava com Trowa, uma vez que havia dormido durante um dia inteiro.

-Não se preocupe. Não Será problema. – Trowa rebateu.

-Eu lhe agradeço... – o jovem respondeu observando o homem dono da casa. Era um rapaz muito bonito, porém tinha um jeito sério de olhar. Os olhos médios tinham um tom verde. –É que eu não queria dar trabalho... – ele falou. –Se ao menos eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa para ajudar. Para lhe recompensar pelo que está fazendo.

Wufei o olhou impaciente. Não estava acreditando que Duo ia oferecer _seus serviços_ a Trowa. Será que aquele garoto não aprendia nunca a deixar aquela vida de lado?

-Não, Duo. Nesse estado você não pode fazer nada por mim... Você precisa apenas de descanso. – Trowa falou imediatamente nem mesmo reparando que o jovem podia lhe fazer alguns favores de cunho íntimo.

-Posso arrumar sua casa... – Duo resmungou agradecido e Wufei quase sorriu por ele não ter se oferecido a Trowa. Nem tudo estava perdido naquele jovem.

-Bom... Sendo assim quando estivermos sozinhos eu seleciono alguma coisa bem leve para você fazer já que eu tenho uma moça que faz a limpeza da casa e ela não vai gostar nada de saber que eu tenho alguém para fazer isso no lugar dela... Ela tem muito ciúme dessa limpeza. – Trowa sorriu. –Ahhh... Wufei! Eu posso levá-lo comigo para a galeria se ele quiser... Assim não fica o tempo todo dentro de casa...

-Galeria!? – Duo se voltou para ele bem interessado.

-Tenho uma galeria de arte. Você vai gostar... – ele falou sorrindo.

Wufei apenas os observou como jogado de lado. Era estranho, mas Duo parecia muito bem disposto e Trowa tão aberto sorrindo para o garoto. De fato ele nunca havia visto Duo com outros olhos senão de um delicado irmão mais novo, porém se o garoto encontrasse alguém podia o ajudar a cuidar daquele bebê e o ajudar a viver. Quem sabe Trowa não podia ser essa pessoa? E pelo início amistoso entre os dois Wufei não descartava essa possibilidade.

E assim passaram os dias. Trowa não tinha o hábito de sorrir muito ou mesmo conversar abertamente sobre tudo com qualquer pessoa, mas Duo era aquele tipo de homem que consegue se meter dentro do coração de todos de uma forma doce e vasta, e lá estava o artista entregue aos encantos do jovem de olhos violetas.

Era uma troca justa. Duo era divertido e despojado apesar de tudo, e Trowa culto e educado. Em poucos dias havia ensinado ao garoto como se comportar numa mesa, e não sair atacando toda a comida, bem como lhe ensinava coisas sobre arte e pintura... Em poucos dias o jovem sem infância, que se prostituíra na adolescência vira abrir-se em sua frente um novo horizonte. Estava vivendo um momento muito bom com aquela amizade com Trowa e até ficava esquecido de seus problemas ao lado daquele rapaz.

---

-Duo... Não pega isso. Eu arrumo depois. – Trowa falou quase num grito quando o jovem se abaixou para pegar uns livros.

-Eu não sou feito de cristal. – ele rebateu chateado. –Vocês estão me ajudando muito, mas não quero ser um idiota inválido. –completou. –E não quero ninguém mandando na minha vida, entendeu? – falou agressivo.

-Ei, Duo. Estou só preocupado. – Trowa falou ameno erguendo as mãos em rendição.

-Eu... Sei. Desculpa. É que eu não gosto de ninguém me dizendo o que faço. Não é ingratidão é só que... – Duo se desculpou, mas era seu jeito. Estava acostumado a reger sua vida sem ninguém lhe dizendo o que fazer.

-Que você é um cara acostumado a se virar, mas agora não está mais sozinho, está bem? Lembra sempre disso. – o artista falou sério.

-Eu sei... – Duo abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado por sua atitude.

-Trowa? – uma voz melodiosa o chamou.

-Quatre? - Trowa se voltou para o rapaz que estava à porta, recem-chegado.

* * *

Pov de Quatre

Trowa está mudado demais e em pouco tempo. Ele parou de me procurar... e ouvi dizer que tem um novo namorado e isso ainda me incomoda muito. Não devia, já que fui eu mesmo quem terminou nosso namoro, mas será que ainda o amo? Então porque essa suspeita de ele ter encontrado outra pessoa mexe comigo?

É um fato que Yui é um belo homem, mas está mais que na cara que não combinamos em nada... Certo, às vezes nos entendemos na cama, mas ele não me ama, eu sinto isso e ele sabe que eu também não o amo. Mas se sei disso, porque continuamos? Porque eu não volto logo para o idiota do Trowa antes que entre outra pessoa na vida dele?

E agora eu estou aqui, mais uma vez na galeria dele, sempre digo que estava passando e resolvi dizer um olá, mas todas as vezes venho porque não estou mais agüentando ficar longe dele, mas hoje, em especial vim conferir se ele tem mesmo outro namorado. E para minha dor total o vi derretido de preocupação por um menino, quase uma criança, mas devo confessar, esse garoto é lindo e Trowa sempre gostou dos mais bonitos... Será que está gostando dele mesmo? Se tiver juro que espero esse menino sair e dou uma surra... Mas desde quando me tornei assim tão passional? Sinto que Trowa está roubando minha sanidade.

Fim do breve pov

* * *

-Oi, Trowa. – Quatre estava parado à porta da galeria. 

-Quatre. Quanto tempo... – Trowa o recepcionou com um beijou macio no rosto. Haviam se tornado amigos depois da separação, mas sempre que estava diante do loiro seu coração batia forte lhe dizendo que ainda havia uma carga grande de amor por aquele rapaz.

-Está tudo bem. Passei por aqui e resolvi te dar um abraço... – o loiro falou olhando fixo para trás do balcão aonde tinha agora um jovem muito bonito. –Poderíamos tomar um chá? – ele sorriu.

-Claro. Duo olhe a galeria. Eu volto já. – Trowa falou apressado. Quando Quatre estava em sua frente era como ficasse hipnotizado. Suas atitudes mudavam. Não conseguia disfarçar que ainda amava aquele rapaz.

-Ele se chama Duo? É muito bonito... – Quatre comentou quando se sentou à mesa olhando para os jardins do lado de fora. Estava na praça de alimentação da galeria.

-Quem? Ahhh... Sim... É sim. – Trowa sorriu.

-Gosta dele?

-Gosto de você. – Trowa falou ligeiro encarando aqueles olhos azuis do loiro.

-Engraçado. Diz que ainda gosta de mim, mas não demorou muito a colocar outro na sua cama e que outro. Esse garoto é lindo... O que prometeu a ele? – Quatre falou ríspido.

-Não seja bobo. Duo é um amigo que Wufei está ajudando. Não notou a barriga dele? Está com quase sete meses de uma gestação muito complicada. – ele comentou sem pensar.

-Como? – Quatre estranhou. Aquilo era um homem.

-Ai... Duo é um jovem sofrido demais. É daquelas experiências loucas que faziam com crianças de rua... Era prostituto em L2 quando engravidou. – Trowa explicou.

"Um jovem prostituto chamado Duo que vivia em L2 e serviu às experiências de um laboratório? É o personagem do livro do Heero. É muita coincidência... não pode ser..." – Quatre ficou pensativo. Ele ficara bem marcado pelo último capítulo do livro Lágrimas vermelhas de Yui, porque sabia que o personagem Duo era importante para o oriental, mas Heero lhe assegurara que era apenas uma personagem inventada por si e Quatre acabou por acreditar que era aqueles amores inexplicáveis que um autor desenvolve por suas crias. Mas agora se deparara com um garoto que era o esboço da personagem de Heero.

-Coitado do rapaz. Cadê o pai dessa criança? – o loiro quis saber.

-Não tem... Wufei me contou que ele se apaixonou por um cliente. Acho que esse é o pai do bebê. Duo nunca fala sobre isso... – ele comentou. –Mas qual seu interesse no garoto? Tudo isso é ciúmes? – provocou um Trowa sorridente.

-Não seja ridículo. Você não ficaria com um garoto de programa, grávido ficaria? – o loiro questionou.

-Duo é uma pessoa especial. Acho que pode ser um bom marido e seu filho um bom filho para qualquer homem, sabia? – Trowa rebateu.

-Não acredito. Está dando vazão àquela sua tara por grávidas? Isso é nojento. – Quatre comentou.

-Eu era bem jovem... Hoje em dia não me excita isso...

-Sei. Quantas vezes já transaram? Ele é bom? – Quatre o provocou.

-Está sendo bem desagradável. Mas é claro... – Trowa ergueu as mãos. –Influência daquele japonês de merda... – gemeu.

-Não fala assim... Heero é um cara muito legal. – o loiro o defendeu.

-Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes tracei esse garoto... E ele diz que eu sou demais. – Trowa falou se levantando. Queria afetar do loiro de alguma forma.

-Eles dizem isso para todos! – Quatre gritou. –Basta lhe encherem os bolsos, seu idiota! – completou.

-Pelo menos eles dizem alguma coisa quente. È melhor que transar com um bloco de gelo prepotente. – falou deixando o loiro sozinho.

-Idiota! – Quatre rebateu, mas o outro já havia ido embora. –Que ódio!

---

Trowa voltou bem chateado para a loja e o resto de seu dia foi péssimo. Era sempre assim quando Quatre e ele se encontravam. E mesmo assim se o loiro voltasse lá no dia seguinte ele ficaria hipnotizado como se nada tivesse acontecido. O artista olhou Duo que pintava um quadro entretido, ele até levava jeito para a pintura. O artista olhou o garoto, Quatre havia se chateado por causa dele ali na sua galeria... Quem sabe não fosse melhor o mandar embora?

-Olá... Você tem aqueles pinceis de fios retos? – um cliente chegou até Duo e Trowa o observou mais uma vez em silêncio. O rapaz sorria demais e isso o incomodou. –Obrigado você tem um sorriso bonito demais. Eu agora vou voltar sempre aqui... – o homem falou saindo com seu embrulho.

-Que merda está fazendo? – Trowa não devia ter agido assim, mas a briga com Quatre o havia chateado demais e ele acabou vendo em Duo uma forma de desabafar.

-Como? – o garoto não entendeu.

-Deu seu cartão para ele? Vai cobrar por uma noite com aquele cara? Porque pelo jeito como você se ofereceu a ele... Você não tem jeito mesmo. Agente tenta ajudar e ensinar alguma coisa, mas nunca perde esse modo de vadio... – o acusou.

-Que está fazendo? – Duo o olhou assustado. Trowa o humilhava o segurando firme pelo braço. –Trowa, pára com isso!

-Te incomoda saber que não passa de um vadio!? – o artista gritou.

Duo sentiu o sangue ferver, como diziam em L2. Estava muito grato por tudo que Wufei e aquele seu amigo haviam lhe feito, mas nunca ia admitir que ninguém o tratasse daquela forma. Nunca foi um vadio, apenas era sua única forma de não morrer de fome e Trowa o estava ferindo muito. Ele sentiu as lágrimas chegando diante de tal dor. Sem pode mais suportar ouvir aquilo ele fechou os olhos deixando que sua mão batesse como força contra o rosto do artista.

O momento seguinte foi de um enorme silêncio vazio e constrangedor. Trowa o olhava imóvel e Duo apenas chorava magoado.

-Some daqui. – o artista falou com raiva e Duo não ficou para ver o que acontecia. Ele saiu correndo como pode sem olhar para trás.

-O que eu fui fazer? – Trowa levou a mão à cabeça completamente arrependido.

---

A Terra era um lugar estranho demais para alguém que passara a vida toda em L2. Duo estava trêmulo quando saiu da galeria atravessando a rua. Foi tudo tão instantâneo... Um veículo se viu obrigado a parar bruscamente por causa do garoto que atravessara a rua. Infelizmente não deu tempo. Duo foi jogado ao chão com o impacto.

-Droga... Eu não acredito. – o motorista saiu nervoso. –Eu não tive culpa... Você está bem?– falou ajudando o rapaz a levantar. –É você? O garoto do Trowa? Lá da galeria? Você se machucou? – Quatre era o motorista daquele veículo. Havia acabado de sair do estacionamento e dirigia furioso com o ex-namorado quando viu um garoto se atravessar no meio da pista. Conseguiu frear a ponto de não o acertar em cheio, mas ainda assim o garoto havia sido atingido.

-Estou bem... Eu... – Duo gemeu tão confuso. –Me tira daqui?

Quatre nem soube qual o motivo que lhe levou a fazer Duo entrar em seu veículo e sair com ele dali. Eles deram voltas sem destino certo quando finalmente o loiro parou rente a um acostamento. –O que te deu para atravessar daquele jeito? – o loiro olhou o garoto ao seu lado. –Está grávido. Trowa me contou. Devia tomar mais cuidado.

- Ele me humilhou. – Duo gemeu lembrando das palavras. –Me chamou de vadio... E eu não fiz nada. – ele se queixou.

-Ahh... Foi isso? Não se preocupe. Ele sempre desconta tudo nos outros. Coisas de um artista maluco. Não se importe. – Quatre sorriu com pena do garoto. –Quanto tempo está com ele?

-Não estamos juntos... – Duo falou rapidamente.

Quatre voltou a dirigir enquanto ouvia a história de vida do jovem e finalmente entendera que ele e Trowa não tinham um caso como o artista insinuara e essa notícia lhe deixava muito feliz.

-Aonde vai? – o loiro perguntou amistoso quando deixou o rapaz de volta na frente da galeria. Já era tarde da noite.

-Não sei... – Duo falou. De fato não sabia. Não queria mais ver Trowa e nem Wufei, mas sua permanência na Terra era apenas por causa do chinês e ele não poderia ficar vagando por ali sozinho, sem seu falso marido. O que ia fazer?  
Um bolo incômodo se moveu em seu estômago. –Tentar voltar para casa... – ele comentou.

-Procure o Trowa. Ele deve estar preocupado com você. – Quatre comentou antes de ir embora.

Duo não voltou para a galeria. Não ia olhar para o artista depois de tudo. Assim ele caminhou pela noite a fora. Estava na Terra, o lugar de Heero, aquele homem que tanto amou. Ele pensava que seria melhor ter esse filho e deixá-lo em algum orfanato na Terra, ele teria mais chances na vida, mas alguma coisa dentro de si insistia dizendo que Heero tinha direito de saber que aquela criança existia, mesmo que fosse apenas para humilhá-lo, e acusá-lo de interesse, mas talvez se tivesse o bebê e fizesse uma forma de deixá-lo com Heero, o homem poderia criá-lo... Mas como faria isso?

O jovem pai vinha pensativo. Caminhava pela noite naquele lugar estranho a seus olhos quando viu uma iluminada vitrine. Havia uma foto enorme de um Heero belo e sorridente. Os olhos de Duo se iluminaram no momento que bateram sobre o rosto amado do escritor.

Ele correu para a vitrine e leu tortamente o título Lágrimas Vermelhas. Heero era um escritor famosíssimo. O enunciado abaixo da foto de Yui revelava alguns detalhes do livro como o último capítulo onde o prostituto Duo mostrava que era gente e sabia amar se revelando completamente apaixonado por Heero ao ir embora sem receber pela noite, havia também um trecho de uma entrevista do autor explicando que Duo não existia de verdade, era apenas um personagem.

Por tudo que já havia acontecido a Duo em toda a sua vida ele sentiu aquelas palavras como um chicote feroz fazendo sua carne em feridas. Sua alma havia sido arrebatada. Heero, o único homem a quem Duo se entregou revelava ao público que ele não existia. Toda sua história não existia...

-Não pode ser. – o garoto gemeu entre lágrimas. Os dedos em garra contra o vidro da livraria. Ele foi sendo vencido pela tristeza, deslizando para o chão. As lágrimas que vertiam de seus olhos eram amargas e derrotadas. –Eu... Não posso acreditar. – gemia na sua dor se encolhendo naquela calçada fria, envolto em sua dor anônima.

Nessa noite Duo se sentiu mais abandonado que nunca. Ele perdera a esperança acolhedora que trazia dentro de si. A história que fantasiava com Heero não existia, uma vez que para o escritor ele não existia. Era só um personagem...

---

Era noite feita quando Chang chegou na casa de Trowa. Seu dia havia sido atarefado e tenso, porém recebeu a notícia que o menino grávido havia ido embora.

-Como é? – Wufei quase berrou quando Trowa lhe contara que Duo foi embora.

-Sinto muito... – o artista falou. Estava mesmo chateado e culpado. Não fizera por mal.

-Não pode ser. O médico seria daqui a três dias e Duo estava muito alegre com você lá na galeria. Alguma coisa tem que ter acontecido. Trowa. – o chinês estava em pânico. Duo não podia estar sozinho uma hora daquelas e na Terra. –Merda, Trowa. Que aconteceu entre você e Duo!? – ele gritou esquecido de sua forma sempre calma de agir.

-Eu não fiz por mal. Quatre apareceu por lá e nós brigamos mais uma vez. Ele achou que Duo era um amante meu e me humilhou pelo fato de ele ser um garoto de programa... Depois eu vi o Duo todo sorridente para um cliente e acabei o humilhando... – o rapaz confessou.

-Que você fez? – Wufei estava quase chocado.

-Eu perdi a cabeça e o xinguei. Disse que era um vadio...

-Seu desgraçado... Aquele garoto está com um bebê de quase sete meses alojado na parede do útero implantado, nem sei como ele ainda está bem e a criança também. Ele pode estar passando mal agora... Pode até já ter...

-Eu sinto muito. – o artista falou abaixando a cabeça.

-Sente muito? Cacete, Trowa! Esse problema com Quatre está passando dos limites. Vocês brigam, você desconta sobre qualquer um. Agora só não podia ter feito com o cotado do Duo. Ele está grávido! – Wufei falou. – Vou atrás de Duo. Você fica, caso ele volte.

-Merda! O que posso fazer? - o artista sentia o peito pesado de culpa e arrependimento.

-Rezar para eu o encontrar! – Chang falou saindo apressado.

---

Duo não se sentia bem. Os enjôos e mal estar haviam voltado com a mesma força de sempre, bem como agora sentia uma dor fina no ventre onde o bebê estava alojado.

-Até que é bonitinho... – Duo ouviu alguém falar, mas seu estado era tão ruim que as vozes estavam ficando distantes.

-É só um drogado... Um desses vermes de rua. Vamos embora. – eram dois jovens que passavam pela rua e viam o garoto no chão da calçada.

-Esse lugar maldito... Preciso dar um jeito de ir embora... – Duo gemeu no chão sem forças para levantar. A dor estava começando a se alastrar por seu abdômen.

-Garoto! – um homem se aproximou dele. –Aqui não é lugar para vadiagem. – era um policial. –Vamos! Levante! – falou ríspido.

-Não. Con... ahhh... Consigo. – Duo gemeu.

-Está drogado? – o policial se aproximou.

-Sentindo dor... – ele respondeu.

Nesse momento o carro de Quatre estacionou próximo. O rapaz não era má pessoa. Ele protelou várias vezes em voltar atrás daquele garoto, mas Duo não ia voltar para casa de Trowa e no estado dele não era bom ficar ali na rua. Por compaixão Quatre voltara à galeria, mas nada de Duo. Então dera algumas voltas no quarteirão e finalmente encontrara o garoto.

-Duo. Ohhh... Policial. – Quatre se aproximou.

-O conhece? Ele disse que está sentindo dores. – o homem falou.

-Ele está doente. Mas está tudo bem, vou levá-lo para casa. – o loiro falou amparando o garoto. Seus olhos azuis claros esbarraram com a imensa foto de Heero na livraria. A idéia de que aquele era o garoto da história lhe voltaram à cabeça. Ele ajudou o jovem a entrar em seu carro. O garoto não protestou tamanha a fraqueza que sentia, apenas se largou no banco confortável.

-O homem naquela foto, é o pai do seu filho? – Quatre falou sério antes de dar partida no carro. Duo apenas confirmou triste com a cabeça, preferiu o silêncio. O loiro não falou mais nada. Apenas guiou o veículo para a casa de Trowa.

Era madrugada Wufei finalmente pode abraçar Duo assim que Quatre chegou com ele na casa de Trowa. O garoto estava péssimo.

-Venha, Duo. Meu Deus! – o chinês o guiou até o quarto.

Trowa não teve coragem de encarar o menino. Estava tão envergonhado por sua atitude. Quatre deixou que Wufei saísse com o rapaz para olhar nos olhos verdes do artista.

-Duo me contou o que você fez... – o loiro olhou para Trowa com rancor quando os dois estavam sozinhos.

-Foda-se! A culpa é toda sua. – o rapaz respondeu se levantando. Estava tenso. –Eu amo você e não estou mais suportando essa loucura de ficar longe de você, Quatre. Eu sonho com essa pele... Esse cheiro... – ele falou angustiado.

Quatre ia abrir a boca para revidar. Mas Trowa o agarrou firme tomando seus lábios com violência para um beijo quente e demorado. O jovem loiro não teve como reagir, afinal ainda sentia queimar dentro de si o amor que tinha por Trowa, e talvez fosse hora de dar a famosa segunda-chance para aquele homem.

-Eu sabia que ainda me amava. – Trowa falou o empurrando no sofá mordiscando seu pescoço com força, o marcando como seu.

-Eu não devia... Mas não consigo te esquecer... – o loiro falou abrindo as pernas para confortar melhor seu antigo namorado entre elas.

-Eu te amo, Quatre. – novo beijo.

-Me prova isso... Faz amor comigo daquela forma. Como nos velhos tempos. – o loiro se entregou de vez ao que sentia. Haviam terminado porque segundo Quatre, o relacionamento havia caído numa rotina, mas agora que estavam uns tempos separados e nenhum dos dois conseguia esquecer aqueles beijos e toques.

Trowa o tomou nos braços o levando para seu quarto. Naquela madrugada não importaria se tivesse mais gente em casa. Eles iam se amar com paixão.

---

Wufei ajudou Duo a se banhar e depois o pusera na cama. Eles não trocaram palavras, apenas olhares. Os negros olhos do chinês se encontraram com os grandes violetas do jovem. E Duo pode ver que o homem estava preocupado.

-Porque fez isso comigo? – o pesquisar quis saber. Estava com uma expressão pesada turvando seu rosto.

-Eu... Queria ir embora. Estou cansado de ser humilhado... – Duo falou firme.

-Quando eu te humilhei? – Wufei o cortou. –Tínhamos um trato e você me traiu.

-O que queria que eu fizesse!? – Duo gritou farto de tudo aquilo. –Eu não sou um vadio, droga! – ele completou. Sim estava farto, esgotado.

-Que parasse de ser tão infantil. Eu sei que as coisas nunca foram fáceis para você, mas agora você precisar crescer. Tem um bebê dentro de você! – Wufei também alterou a voz.

-Eu não escolhi isso... – Duo revidou da mesma forma alterada que Wufei já gritava.

-Vocês são engraçados. Você bem que gostou de abrir as pernas. Bem que você gostou... – Wufei falou rude. –Não me olhe assim. Você deu pro cara porque quis e agora que está grávido... E eu e nem ninguém vai ficar com peninha de você por causa disso. – ele falou se levantando. Estava tenso.

-Eu não preciso de sua pena! – Duo gritou com raiva.

-Tem certeza? Não basta todos aqui quererem te ajudar? Você tem mesmo que querer ser o centro da atenção de nossas vidas? Quer sempre nos dar preocupação? Vê se cresce, garoto. – o chinês falou o olhando. Estava tentando recuperar a calma que Duo sempre conseguia retirar de si. –Continuando assim não sei como vão ser as coisas. Você lembra que esse bebê não tem o outro pai? Quando vai começar agir como um homem de verdade?

-Eu não quero mal ao meu bebê... – Duo falou finalmente quebrado por aquela discussão. –Eu só queria ter esse filho em paz... E Deus, ver como as coisas ficam para o futuro, mas nada parecer ser fácil. Será que vou ser condenado à vida toda por ter tido um passado como o que tive? – ele olhou para Wufei, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. –Estou esgotado de tanta angústia. Eu só quero ter meu bebê em paz... – ele terminou vencido.

Wufei não falou nada. Apenas suspirou vendo como Duo estava debilitado. O melhor a fazer era deixá-lo descansar. –Vou te deixar dormir... e pedir que esses dois diminuam esses gemidos. – falou se referindo a Trowa e Quatre no quarto ao lado.

Duo nada falou. Apenas se deixou afundar no travesseiro. Estava cansado e seu ventre doía insistentemente.

-Meu Deus. Como vai ser isso... – ele gemeu contra o macio travesseiro. Seus pensamentos estavam em Heero e naquele conto de fadas daquela noite. Como alimentou aquele sonho romântico. Mesmo tendo fugido ele continuava trazendo em si o cheiro de Heero. Aquela colônia masculina não saia de sua memória, mas hoje seus sonhos vieram por terra de forma vigorosa.

Aquele homem com expressão arrogante não era o mesmo com a qual transou naquela noite. O rosto na foto era impessoal demais.

-Não tenha medo, bebê. Aquele não era o seu outro pai. Eu juro, por Deus. O homem que me deu você era doce... foi tão carinhoso e atencioso. Os olhos dele brilhavam diferentes por mim, não tinha aquele brilho ganancioso e arrogante daquela foto. – o menino falou baixo acariciando sua barriga. As lágrimas vertiam lentas de seus olhos enquanto pequenos soluços tentavam escapar por seus lábios. –Eu queria tanto poder te mostrar para ele quando você nascesse. Queria poder te colocar nos braços dele, como meu presente, mas acho que não vai ser assim... Apenas rezo para que você seja adotado por alguém capaz de te amar. – ele falou.

* * *

Mais uma madrugada fria e solitária. Heero Yui era um homem belo e famoso. Era seu costume ter os mais belos amantes a seu lado, mas porque ainda assim sempre se sentia sozinho? Lembrava nitidamente que apenas uma noite não se sentira assim e foi com aquele prostituto.

_-Onde e como ele deve estar hoje? Será que transando com alguém?_ – Heero se perguntou.

A tela do computador ardia em seus olhos azuis, estava mais uma vez lendo as primeiras impressões que digitou sobre Duo. E hoje pensava como seria a vida ao lado daquele menino? O que teria acontecido se não o tivesse deixado ir embora?

Ele estava sozinho em sua vazia mansão. –O que teria acontecido? – se perguntou em voz alta. –Eu nunca devia tê-lo deixado ir!! – gritou finalmente jogando com força o copo quadrado que tinha nas mãos contra a parede, em seguida abraçou o próprio corpo se encolhendo num choro doloroso. Estava farto de tanta solidão... Farto de pessoas o julgando... Ele não era _o homem de gelo_, como gostava de chamar a mídia. Era só um homem tentando ser feliz. Apenas isso.

* * *

Valeu. Beijos para vocês.  
Hina

Hina


	4. Chapter 4

**Lágrimas Vermelhas**

Parte IV

* * *

Finalmente Duo entrou com Wufei na sala do médico que lhe examinaria. Normalmente ele tinha medo daquele lugar, numa associação ao passado, mas o local era diferente de um consultório. Era um ambiente claro e alegre. Nas paredes alvas haviam ilustrações animadas e ricas em cores e Duo pode se sentir mais seguro.

O homem que lhes recepcionou tinha um tom jovial, embora já fosse um homem maduro. Os olhos eram medianos numa viva cor de mel, os cabelos elegantes num corte baixo pendiam entre o castanho e o marrom. Ele apenas com os olhos parecia avaliar os dois rapazes a sua frente.

-Em que posso ajudar, Chang? – ele se sentou sem deixar de olhá-los.

-Um amigo meu, o doutor Tom lá de L5 nos enviou como se o senhor pudesse ajudar nesses casos de experiências... – Wufei começou.

-Entendo... É ele? – apontou para Duo. –Esse é o rapaz que está esperando o bebê?

-Sou eu... – Duo estava inseguro.

-Sou Treize. Ouvi sobre sua história por meu amigo Tom. É mesmo impressionante que tenha conseguido viver depois de tal experiência e mais impressionante ainda que tenha levado uma gravidez como essa até tal tempo de gestação, mas Tom me contou sobre o perigo que vocês dois estão correndo... O bebê está preste a morrer por estar alojado na parede uterina. – ele falou olhando alguns dados anotados e nem mesmo se dava conta que Duo não sabia daquilo.

Wufei não gostou do médico, embora parecesse um profissional fora do comum lhe faltava um tom de humanidade, ele tratava Duo como mais um caso. Sim era apenas um caso interessante.

-Doutor, está falando de um garoto e seu filho. Não de objetos. – Chang falou ríspido.

-Ahhh? Então o senhor Chang vai me dizer como devo tratar um paciente?

-Vou sim, se insistir em tratá-lo como uma experiência. – o chinês revidou.

-O que há com o meu bebê? – Duo quase gritou se levantando. –Meu bebê!? – olhou para Wufei preste a fazer algum tipo de escândalo e agir com aquela sua forma infantil e agressiva quando se via enganado.

-Duo, não fizemos por mal. Eu só ia te contar depois que falássemos com o doutor Treize. Ele podia nos dizer que daria um jeito, que não era nada grave. Eu não quis te preocupar a toa. – Wufei falou em defesa.

-Não gosto de me envolver em briga de casal, mas mocinho, o jovem pai de seu filho está certo. Na sua situação não é bom ter esse tipo de susto. – o médico comentou. –Já vi casos de mulheres com esse problema e a maioria se salva e o bebê também... Se você se cuidar acho que vai ficar tudo bem. Agora o que temos a fazer é uma bateria de exames. – Treize falou tentando amenizar a situação.

Duo suspirou nervoso. Porque sua vida insistia em ser um verdadeiro inferno sempre?

-Venha, Duo. Para o bem dessa criança, fique calmo. – o chinês pediu delicadamente.

-Está bem... – o garoto vencido falou. Ele não tinha outra opção.

-O garoto tem muita sorte. – Treize comentou quando Duo estava se trocando. –Ter um noivo como você... Será um bom pai.

-Se tivesse lido direito às informações veria que eu e Duo não somos noivos e que esse filho dele não tem pai... E que se conseguir vir ao mundo provavelmente será deixado em alguma instituição. – Wufei falou frio encarando aquele homem.

-Hum... Então isso melhora as coisas.

-Como? – o chinês olhou o médico.

-Depois que eu examinar seu amigo nós dois podíamos tomar alguma coisa juntos... Quem sabe você me explica mais sobre o paciente? – Treize sorriu.

-Já estou pronto. – Duo entrou na sala com a transparente roupa. –Atrapalhei alguma coisa? –ele sorriu em constrangimento vendo que havia um clima diferente ali, mas nem Treize nem Wufei parecia querer levar adiante o que quer que estivesse sendo tratado entre os dois.

---

Treize parecia um homem bem objetivo. Seus olhos médios cor de mel pareciam fitar as pessoas de uma forma extrema. Sua consulta com Duo foi algo bem profissional, quase impessoal, mas o jovem pai conseguia se sentir seguro nas mãos daquele médico.

Dessa vez Wufei não entrou com Duo, o médico acabou por informar que ficavam apenas ele e seu paciente na hora do exame, o garoto por sua vez não se sentira amedrontado por causa disso. Ele já havia confiado naquele médico.

-Toda jovem mãe fica nervosa. É natural e em seu caso, sendo um homem, é mais sensível ainda. – o médico falava enquanto verificava o interior do ventre fecundado com uma pequena sonda. –Eu tenho visto muitos casos de experiências, cheguei a estudar a fecundação masculina, mas nunca tinha conseguido um caso... Como o seu.– ele comentou impressionado. –É perfeito, a estrutura uterina apesar de falha é perfeita se trantando de uma experiência. – ele falava.

O médico achava Duo incrivelmente interessante e o jovem trançado sentia-se péssimo por isso. Um enorme desgosto turvava sua bela face com um ar tristonho.

-O que foi? Sente alguma dor? – Treize notou aquele abatimento.

-Um pouco, mas não é isso. É que o senhor já parou para imaginar como é ruim ser essa... Essa coisa? – ele comentou.

-Eu entendo, mas Duo. Existe um Deus que por tudo zela. O homem te tocou tal qual terra arada. E Deus veio em seguida semeando a semente das mais belas flores do campo. – o médico sorriu. –O que quero lhe dizer, é que lhe tornaram capaz de engravidar e você hoje trás dentro de si uma vida... E isso é lindo.

-Eu... Entendo. Sinto como se por ele tudo valesse a pena. – o rapaz falou sincero.

-Isso, _mamãe_. Já começou a exercitar essa força grandiosa que as mães têm. O _extinto leoa_. – a consulta foi se tornando de algo impessoal para uma conversa entre amigos. Treize foi apenas mais um a não conseguir ficar imune ao encanto do rapaz.

-Eu sei que há algo errado com o meu bebê. – Duo falou preocupado depois de um breve silêncio.

-Errado? – Treize o olhou. –Você é um milagre andante, meu jovem. Já parou para imaginar o quanto você é especial? Quanto você pode ensinar para o mundo, para a comunidade cientifica? – era uma visão cientifica.

Duo não respondeu e Treize notou que seu paciente ficara muito tenso, não ousara comentar mais sobre aquilo por hora, afinal o médico tinha uma experiência ferrenha e notara que o garoto estava muito fragilizado, era aceitável. Era um menino ainda e estava grávido, não era fácil para ninguém.

-Quer saber o sexo? – ele perguntou tentando fazer o rapaz se animar um pouco.

-O senhor consegue ver? – Duo sorriu de forma instantânea.

-Não. – Treize sorriu vendo que conseguia seu intento. –Seu bebê está virado, não tenho como ver, eu apenas queria saber se você tinha curiosidade, se tinha preferência?

Duo pensou um pouco, realmente ainda não tinha pensado no sexo do bebê, apenas rezava para que viesse com saúde. –Eu... Ainda não pensei nisso. – falou.

-Comece a pensar. Pode ser uma menina para te confortar os dias, ou pode ser um menino para cuidar de você. Garotos adoram proteger as _mamães_... Já pensou num garotão dentro de casa para te proteger? – Treize brincou e seu paciente finalmente se descontraiu. -Veja, bem, Duo. Você vai entrar para o sétimo mês de gestação. Faltam só dois meses, mas temo que teremos que tirar o bebê antes. Talvez com oito meses, porque ele está colado na parede do seu útero... E isso é muito perigoso. – ele explicou aproveitando que Duo estava mais maleável por causa da brincadeira do sexo do bebê.

As explicações de Treize foram muitas, mas a todo o momento o médico lhe assegurava que não havia nada de tão grave com aquela gravidez, apesar de ser diferente, estava tudo bem. Ele só devia manter um bom repouso e alimentação e de forma alguma se meter em aborrecimentos.

-Jovem papai. Acho que vamos conseguir pôr uma bela criança em seus braços. – Treize sorriu para Wufei quando voltou para a sala com Duo.

-Está tudo bem mesmo? – chinês falou nervoso.

-Pai. Repouso, alimentação saudável e pelo amor de Deus, nada de aborrecimentos. – o médico pediu a Wufei como se esse fosse tratar Duo como um bebê.

-Já disse que não sou o pai. – Wufei se apressou em falar e Duo sorriu achando engraçada aquela confusão que Treize fazia. Mas até que seria bom seu filho ter um pai como Wufei, seria muita sorte.

* * *

Duo saiu do consultório em silêncio. Tantas coisas mudaram para ele desde que conhecera o amigo Wufei. Era tão prazeroso estar com aquele chinês, mas Duo sabia que as coisas iam ter que ganhar um assentamento, afinal ele era um prostituto grávido de um famoso escritor e não podia ficar vivendo com o chinês, atrapalhando a vida dele dessa forma.

Eles caminharam pela calçada movimentada, as vitrines chamativas fizeram os olhos violetas se distraírem. Treize lhe dissera que seu bebê nasceria em dois meses, ou menos, afinal talvez o bebê tivesse que ser retirado antes. A loja que lhe chamou a atenção era uma em especial para gestantes. Na vitrine havia uma variedade das coisas mais caprichosas do mundo. As roupas minúsculas fizeram Duo sorrir imaginando como seria quando seu bebê estive ali fora metido em um macacãozinho amarelo daqueles. Ele parou na entrada não reparando no preço que sempre vinha pequenino. Não havia comprado nada para sua criança embora ela estivesse quase nascendo.

-Sinto muito, mas não temos ponta de estoque. – uma moça ríspida falou com arrogância.

-Como? – Duo a olhou sem entender. Estava apenas olhando a vitrine.

-Aqui não tem nada para alguém como você. Agora saia! - ela falou. –Uma mulher rabugenta dessa achando que pode comprar na nossa loja. - a moça fizera tão pouco caso do jovem que nem mesmo notara que se tratava de um homem grávido.

-Mas a vitrine é pública. – Wufei se meteu a olhando feio.

-Tudo bem. Eu não ia comprar nada mesmo. – Duo o segurou pelo braço o puxando para longe da loja. Não queria confusão. –Está tudo bem. Estou acostumado com esse tipo de tratamento... - ele falou triste. Era evidente que não se acostumava com aquela forma dura como era olhado.

-Duo... - Wufei odiava ver aqueles olhos violetas com aquele brilho de lágrimas. Porque o mundo tinha que o condenar por seu passado?

-Meu bebê está quase nascendo e não tenho sequer um sapatinho, Fei. – Duo falou com expressão de quem ia chorar.

Wufei abriu a boca e fechou. Nunca havia dado a Duo àquela intimidade. Mas não ia se chatear por isso, era até carinhoso e fazia anos que não o chamavam dessa forma. Essa era a maneira carinhosa de Sally o tratar.

-Meu Deus... Rezo tanto para que ele possa ter uma família descente. Não merece sofrer como eu... Merece uma chance de ser feliz. - Duo comentou falando de seu filho. –Que droga de pai eu sou? Está quase chegando o inverno e ele sequer tem roupas para aquecê-lo e eu nada posso comprar... – seus olhos agora estavam carregados por lágrimas.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Duo. – o chinês falou. Mas não tinha certeza disso. Duo ia perder o filho de vista quando o entregasse para adoção e voltaria à sua vida de prostituto e não havia nada que pudesse fazer por ele. Não podia ficar com a criança, não tinha como manter um bebê... Mas não queria pensar nisso naquele momento.

Já era de tarde e Duo nada tinha comido. Wufei sabia que a alimentação do garoto grávido tinha que ser a mais saudável possível, mas pensou em fazer algo para animá-lo um pouco.

–Não está com fome, Duo? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

-Fome? – Duo falou. Claro. Estava faminto, mas não tinha um centavo nos bolsos. E já tinha explorando tanto o novo amigo. Queria dizer que estava morrendo de fome, mas tinha vergonha. Não era agravável a idéia de que dependia da boa vontade alheia para se alimentar. –Não... – falou baixo.

-Bom... Eu estou faminto. – Wufei mentiu. Ele sabia o quanto Duo estava constrangido com tudo aquilo e odiava aquele pai desnaturado que havia enchido a barriga de um menino com um filho e sumido no mundo. Era ele quem tinha que estar com Duo nesse momento, era ele quem tinha por obrigação alimentar ao menino e o filho. –Vamos! Conheço um lugar muito legal.

Era uma lanchonete daquelas bem coloridas e confortáveis. Duo nunca havia entrado em um lugar como aquele e quando finalmente se sentou no macio banco vermelho já estava esquecido de toda a tristeza. Seus olhos brilhavam num tom infantil e sonhador. Tudo era uma gostosa novidade.

Wufei sorriu vitorioso quando viu Duo devorar o lanche tamanho extra e em seguida o sorvete com calda de chocolate enfeitado com uma cereja. Era bom ver como Duo era só um menino divertido se lambuzando com a calda de chocolate.

O chinês pagou a conta vendo que havia conseguido o seu intento. Duo estava muito animado agora, nem lembrava das roupas de bebê. Apenas era sorrisos.

-Nunca comi nada tão gostoso! – ele sorriu alto quando saíram. –Nunca entrei em um lugar como esse, Fei! – sorria.

-É um shopping, Duo. – Wufei sorriu da admiração do rapaz.

Duo arregalou aqueles olhos bonitos e inocentes observando com espanto todas as novidades. Passavam pela praça de recreação aonde havia tantas crianças saudáveis brincando.

-Ele vai conseguir, não vai? – perguntou envolvido com as crianças que brincavam ao longe.

-Ah? – Wufei não entendeu.

-O bebê vai conseguir ser feliz como elas são. – falou certo disso.

-Claro que vai. – Wufei falou.

Do outro lado havia uma agitação em uma loja ampla. Duo curioso observou as pessoas elegantes dentro da loja. –Vamos ver! - chamou o chinês o arrastando para a vitrine e foi assim que viu uma pessoa que conhecia. Lá dentro. Cercado de pompas e luxos estava um homem alto vestido elegantemente. A pele morena e os cabeços num tom quase chocolate levemente rebeldes. Era Heero Yui.

---

Quando o azul de seus olhos se voltaram para a vitrine encontrou os violetas de Duo e o mundo parou por um momento para ambos.

-Senhor, Yui. O senhor não vai autografar? – uma moça lhe perguntou, mas ele parecia não ouvir.

–Autografar? – piscou confuso.

-Sim... – ela sorriu sem jeito.

-Quem se importar com esses rabiscos que faço? – ele falou largando a caneta luxuosa. Aquele era Duo, o garoto que roubara sua paz. Ele se apressou desviando dos fãs e repórteres. Era como se só visse o menino a sua frente. O menino com quem sonhou nesses últimos meses.

Duo viu Yui vir em sua direção, mas não conseguiu se mover. Porque diabos não conseguiu correr para longe como fizera há meses atrás naquela noite?

-Duo? É mesmo você!? – Heero falou se aproximando. Seus olhos antes tão frios já ganhavam um brilho humano diferente. –Onde esteve!? Eu te procurei...– ele falou meio suspendo. –Há tantas coisas que eu queria te falar... Meu Deus e agora você está aqui... – falava meio sem graça, na verdade estava agindo num impulso do coração e para alguém tão metódico era algo no mínimo diferente.

-Eu... – Duo não tinha o que dizer. Ele lembrava que fora usado por aquele homem apenas para ser o personagem de uma história. –Eu andei por ai... Não gosto de repetir programas quando não são bons. – falou vestindo uma máscara de frieza.

-Do que está falando? Aquilo não foi um programa, você nem mesmo cobrou... – Heero comentou. O que estava havendo? Nesse momento era para Duo estar pulando em seu pescoço lhe beijando apaixonado. Ao menos esse era o filme que imaginava em sua cabeça.

-Esqueça Yui. Eu estou em outra. – Duo se apressou expondo sua barriga e buscando os olhos negros de um Wufei que nada estava entendendo, mas ele leu a mensagem de socorro nos olhos do menino. E pela conversa deduziu que aquele homem era o pai do filho de Duo.

-Como assim? – Heero viu a barriga de Duo. –Não foi isso que eu planejei para nosso reencontro. – o escritor estava ficando tenso.

-Ei! – Duo o olhou com raiva. – Isso é vida real, senhor Yui. Não pode usar seus scripts o tempo todo! – gritou.

-Qual o problema, meu amor? – Wufei segurou firme a mão de Duo. –Ele está te incomodando? – falou fitando Heero.

-Está sim, vamos sair. – Duo falou aliviado.

-Espere! Quem é esse cara!? – Heero falou ficando nervoso. Quem aquele sujeito pensava que era para estar segurando a do _seu_ Duo?

-Sou o marido dele, cara! – o chinês falou. Mas o que viu nos olhos daquele homem o fez repensar. Jurava que alguma coisa morrera nos olhos do rapaz. Viu como ele ficou desnorteado com a falsa revelação. Será que aquele arrogante escritor havia mesmo se encantado por Duo? Wufei achou que sim, afinal, Yui era um homem acostumado a determinado meio, e o contato com Duo lhe mostrara o outro lado das pessoas, um lado encantador e real. Duo era real, diferente dos personagens de Yui.

-Marido? – ele falou débil. Juntando os fatos, de alguma forma Duo estava grávido e casado. E isso lhe arrebentou por dentro. Aquela era sua idéia perfeita de felicidade, seu sonho de família e agora pertencia a outro homem. Culpou-se amargamente se fechando em seu mundo escuro de dor. Se não tivesse sido tão covarde e não tivesse deixado Duo ir embora naquela noite talvez hoje aquela fosse a sua família. –Eu sinto... Muito. Duo. – ele comentou triste. Eu... Sinto muito mesmo. – falou dando as costas ao rapaz.

Se um dia ele alimentou um Heero sonhador e esperançoso esse acabara de morrer nesse exato momento, como um personagem que não chega a ganhar o campo das ilustrações animadas e vive apenas na imaginação de seu criador.

Duo ficou ali parado olhando o homem que amava voltar para seu mundo frio de autógrafos.

-Foi melhor assim... – comentou triste. –Vamos voltar para casa? – ele pediu.

* * *

Wufei passou a tarde em casa naquele dia. Duo adormecera logo que chegaram. Depois do encontro com Heero ele ficou calado demais e o chinês ficou pensativo. O que era aquilo que vira nos olhos de Heero Yui? Será que ele não tinha mesmo direito de saber de seu filho? Aquele homem pareceu feliz em rever Duo... Como se o estivesse esperando.

Mas não tinha o direito de falar. Apenas suspirou pensando que se Duo tivesse agido diferente talvez pudesse ficar com seu filho ao lado de Heero. Era tudo muito louco, imaginar que um homem frio como aquele famoso escritor fosse assumir um relacionamento com outro homem, que havia sido um prostituto em L2 e que estava grávido, mas por um breve momento o chinês pode ver nos olhos daquele escritor que ele poderia sim ser capaz disso.

* * *

Pov de Wufei

O que eu vi nos olhos daquele oriental era algo estranho de se ver. O cara podia ter todos os defeitos do mundo, podia ser arrogante e prepotente, mas o que eu vi naqueles olhos foi a mais simples humildade. Por um momento eu pensei que aquele homem caía bem no papel daquele pai extremamente zeloso, eu até pude ver Yui babando com um embrulho infantil chorando em seu colo, talvez eu esteja exagerando nisso, mas eu realmente achei que tudo que Heero mais queria era Duo ao seu lado e aquele filho também.

E o Duo? Ele finalmente encontraria alguém para o proteger...

Eu nem ousei dizer isso a Duo, mas fiquei com pena de Yui e se isso fosse uma novela das oito, nesse capítulo, eu teria achado Duo o vilão e Heero o mocinho, mas estamos falando de vida real, e na vida real não existem vilões e mocinhos... Por isso nenhum dos dois agiu certo com o outro.

Duo praticamente desmaiou na cama quando chegamos e eu nem tive sono, nem vontade de trabalhar, droga. Eu fui pai e quando Sally esperava Sarah eu repetia todos os dias na frente do espelho que nada mudaria, mas quando vi aquele anjinho sorrindo para mim por trás do vidro do berçário, eu soube que nada mais seria como antes. Pode acreditar, a vida de um homem muda quando ele tem um filho, a transformação pela qual passamos é muito grande. Agente fica mais responsável, porém mais alegre e eu achei que Heero Yui tinha o direito de saber que ia ter um filho e de vê-lo sorrir inocente para si quando nascesse. Mas eu devia me calar por hora, talvez mais tarde tentasse convencer Duo a contar a verdade àquele infeliz, afinal se o cara entendesse tudo errado eu ia estar lá com Duo e era só quebrar ao nariz daquele idiota e ficava tudo bem, mas eu sabia que as coisas não eram assim tão simples. Eu pude ver que meu _irmãozinho torto_ amava aquele baka e se Yui o ferisse dessa forma ele podia nunca se recuperar e Duo já tinha sofrido tanto.

Eu entendia que se Duo se mostrasse para Yui esse escritor teria em suas mãos o maior presente do mundo, mas que com ele podia fazer o que quisesse. Podia tanto aproveitar a oportunidade de ser feliz como jogá-la do alto da ponte.

Fim do pov

* * *

Heero chegou em casa pela noite. O que faria? Ele sentia aquela angústia de uma pessoa que sabe que estava respirando pela última vez, um desespero mudo trancado dentro de sua alma. Como alguém que se via encurralado com o fogo se aproximando.

Estava louco? Duo era um prostituto de L2, como podia querer uma vida ao lado de um prostituto?

-Merda! Maldito coração! – ele gritou. –Eu não podia ter me apaixonado por ele. – estava perdendo sua sanidade. Era a primeira vez que não conseguia ser frio com alguém. Era a primeira vez que não conseguia arrancar uma pessoa de seu pensamento. Era a primeira vez que um personagem ganhava vida e o dominava.

Ele estava parado no meio da sala quando Quatre entrou. O loiro estava diferente, mas Yui também, não teria paciência para aturar aquele namorado por quem não sentia absolutamente nada.

-O que quer? Não ver que não estou com paciência hoje? – ele foi ríspido.

-Eu quero apenas te mostrar isso! – o loiro jogou o livro de Yui sobre a mesa de centro. –Sua imaginação é fértil, não? – falou com ironia. –Me dá nojo saber como usa as pessoas. Como joga com as pessoas para ter sua fama e seu poderzinho de merda! – o loiro gritou. Quatre quase nunca perdia sua elegância, mas Yui o tirava do sério.

-Que está falando, pirralho!? – ele olhou o rapaz de forma ameaçadora.

-Vou estar nas páginas do próximo livro seu? Assim como o Duo? – Quatre perguntou. –Ele fala sabia? Você tem um poder e tanto porque um personagem seu ganhou vida... É de carne e osso. – Quatre o ironizou.

-Então é isso? – Heero revirou os olhos. –Já disse que não tenho tempo e nem paciência.

-O que você devia ter era vergonha na cara e não tem. Engravidar o coitado do menino e deixar passando fome... – os olhos do loiro brilhavam. Odiava injustiças.

-Como disse? – Heero não acreditou. Duo estava grávido dele? Como? Quando? –Aquela camisinha, Deus! Aquele filho é meu!? - ele se voltou para o loiro. Estava rindo como um bobo. De repente achou que seu mundo havia ruído quando soube que Duo estava casado e grávido de outro homem, mas agora as coisas se assentavam como peças de um quebra-cabeça. O filho era dele, pela barriga já devia ter quase sete meses. –O que sabe sobre isso, Quatre? – ele sorriu. Seus olhos azuis turquesa brilhavam numa vida renovada.

-Ahhh? – o loiro viu aquele brilho de vida tomar os olhos do rapaz. –O Duo... Está esperando um filho seu, mas eu achei que você...

-Eu tenho que falar com ele. Saber como está a criança. Se ele precisa de alguma coisa, mas aquele idiota do marido dele deve estar cuidando de tudo. Deve estar ao lado de uma forma que eu não estou. - Heero falou pensativo já calculando uma forma de se aproximar.

-Ei! Do que está falando? Duo está passando por um momento muito ruim. Não tem grana para nada e vive de favor na casa do Trowa. De onde tirou essa idéia que ele é casado? – agora era Quatre quem nada entendia.

-Não tem marido? – Yui ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Não. Nunca teve. – o rapaz falou. –Mas...

-Quatre. Eu gosto desse garoto. Eu sei que ele é um prostituo, mas acredite, é a pessoa mais doce que já vi na vida. Eu posso estar pirando. Posso estar ficando louco, mas estou farto dessas paredes brancas e essa mansão sem vida. Quero colorir minha vida, entende? – ele falou sonhador.

-Não era você quem odiava romance? – o loiro provocou.

-Baka. O que estou tentando dizer é que estou apaixonado e só tenho duas opções: Me trancar dentro de casa ou ir atrás de Duo... – ele falou sem paciência.

-Vá atrás dele. Mas... Ele não vai querer te ver. – o rapaz logo avisou.

-Eu sei. Mas... Eu tenho que agir. – falou sonhador. –Vou usar aquele carro branco, vou vestir um terno de gala e me armar com um ramalhete de rosas vermelhas. Correrei até a casa daquele cara e roubarei Duo para mim, como um príncipe que salva sua princesa das garras de um dragão chinês. – ele falou teatral. –Devia anotar isso, pode ser um bom enredo no futuro. – comentou.

-Deus, Heero. Você realmente não sabe estar apaixonado. Sente-se e fique quieto, vou lhe contar o que sei sobre essa gravidez de Duo. – completou.

Por momentos a expressão de Yui passou daquela brincalhona para uma séria. Quatre lhe contou sobre as provações que o jovem passava e lhe contou sobre o risco que corria.

-Estive tão contente com essa descoberta que agi feito um bobo, mas eu vou cuidar do meu filho e do Duo. Eu os quero bem e ao meu lado. Afinal isso não é como esses livros enjoados de romance, é só a vida. Deve ser mais simples... – ele comentou.

Heero estava errado ao achar que a vida e as pessoas eram simples. Nos livros sim, tudo terminava bem se o autor assim quisesse, mas na vida qualquer coisa podia acontecer. Qualquer final poderia estar reservado para aquela história que tivera ares de conto de fadas no início. Ele tanto podia fazer o par perfeito com Duo e viver o "felizes para sempre", como podia reviver a história de Romeu e Julieta, ou qualquer outra de amores e dores e desencontros e despedidas e saudades... O que faria agora dependia de sua coragem e vontade de ser feliz.

* * *

Para todos um grande beijo da Hina. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Lágrimas Vermelhas

* * *

**

Parte V

* * *

Yui até poderia escrever um livro mais na frente sobre esses acontecimentos, mas seria um belo romance, e ele não gostava de romances, mas estava começando a entender que a vida é pouco mais que um romance real, apenas mais emocionante.

Podia-se dizer que contou com sorte. Quatre agira a seu favor e hoje estava ali diante da porta do apartamento de Trowa.

-É aqui que o Trowa mora. Duo está com ele, e você tem sorte porque o garoto está sozinho hoje. – o loiro falou abrindo a porta com a chave reserva que seu atual namorado havia lhe dado. –Mas, Heero. Pelo amor de Deus. Não me faça experimentar o gosto amargo do arrependimento. – ele pediu.

-Será nosso padrinho de casamento. – Yui piscou entrando na casa. Nem de longe lembrava o espaço e conforto da sua, mas gostava do ambiente claro e arejado. Tinha aparência de um lar... Ele caminhou buscando o quarto era bem pequeno o local e não foi difícil achar Duo. Heero protelou entre entrar ou fugir e por um breve momento a fuga lhe pareceu uma opção bem atrativa, mas seu coração fincou pé ali à porta daquele quarto e só sairia se Duo o mandasse embora.

_-Coragem! Coragem Yui_. – ele se repetiu entrando no quarto em silêncio ouviu o garoto conversar com alguém que ele imaginou ser o bebê dentro daquela barriga.

-O frio está chegando e como você vai ser sair? Vai precisar de umas roupinhas. Ahhh... Você viu aquele macacãozinho amarelo? Fazia conjunto com os sapatinhos. Iam ficar lindos em você. – o garoto falou cariciando a barriga por sobre a blusa escura. –E quando você vai dizer para o papai se é homem ou mulher? – estava bem distraído.

Não era o correto, mas Yui ficou ouvindo aquele monólogo e não pode deixar de se emocionar. Duo fazia parecer tão divino aquele momento. Era a família que Yui sonhava ter.

-Duo? – tomando coragem ele entrou.

-O que? – o garoto o olhou assustado. –Que está fazendo aqui!? Você quer me matar do coração!? – ele gemeu apalpando a barriga.

-Eiii? Tudo bem?

-Não... Aiii... Começou a doer aqui. – apontou o baixo ventre. –Está ardendo.

Duo e Heero dentro de um mesmo quarto sozinhos? Será que brigariam mais uma vez?

Por um breve momento eles ficaram sem ação? Afinal, tinham tantas coisas para se falarem e mesmo assim lhes vinham tão poucas coisas em suas cabeças naquele momento.

Heero foi o primeiro a tomar uma atitude, ao ver que Duo estava pálido, lembrou-se logo em seguida que o garoto estava grávido e que isso exigia, mais que uma gravidez normal, muitos cuidados. O oriental se apressou em se aproximar cuidadoso.

-Você está bem, Duo? – perguntou vendo que a resposta negativa era quase evidente.

-Você me assustou. – o trançado foi sincero acariciando a barriga imensa, como se lhe faltasse o ar. –Nunca lhe esperei aqui. Deus! Vocês querem mesmo me matar. – o garoto falava sobressaltado, porém não mantinha aquele mesmo rancor do dia do shopping.

-Desculpe. Eu sou mesmo um baka descuidado. Você está grávido. É difícil me acostumar com isso. – Heero falou sem jeito. –Onde fica a cozinha desse apartamento? Eu vou pegar um copo de água... – ele completou. Estava completamente desconfortável na presença de Duo, sentia que tinha muito a conversar, mas não sabia por onde começar.

-Ei, Heero! – Duo o chamou. –Não vá. Estou bem. – ele falou. –Está tudo bem. Sério. – insistiu.

-Duo... – Heero se voltou para ele. –Eu já sei de tudo. – revelou rápido e sem jeito.

-Sabe? De tudo? – aqueles grandes olhos violetas de Duo piscaram algumas vezes. Então Yui sabia que... –Mas...

-Escute. Não agi errado com você. Eu jamais poderia ter imaginado que isso poderia acontecer e mesmo porque você sumiu de L2... – o escritor se desculpou.

* * *

Pov de Duo. 

De repente Heero estava ali na minha frente quase me cobrando por eu ter roubado dele o direito de estar comigo e com o bebê nesses últimos meses e isso era algo novo para mim, essa era a última reação que eu pensei que ele teria.

Até pensei em expulsá-lo quando ele entrou, mas eu não queria. Tinha uma coisa que eu nunca falei nem mesmo a Wufei, mas que eu senti esse tempo todo de gestação. Eu queria contar ao Heero. E eram os meus medos sobre essa gravidez e o futuro desse bebê, eram minhas ansiedades de que ele conseguisse crescer e se tornar uma pessoa de bem. Que pudesse estudar e se alimentar bem. E isso tudo me deixava com medo, eu tinha medo de falhar em alguma coisa, de errar em tentar criá-lo ou em deixá-lo no orfanato...

Para mim sempre foi uma responsabilidade muito grande assumir essa gravidez sozinho.

Fim do pov

* * *

-Duo. Sei que pode ser tarde demais para isso, mas eu te peço. Dei-me a chance de dividir essa gravidez com você. Eu vou errar muito no meio do caminho, porque nunca sonhei em ter uma família, mas estou disposto a tentar. – a voz grave e séria de Heero retirou Duo de seus pensamentos. E aquele pedido era tudo com que o jovem grávido sonhou esse tempo todo.

-Mas, qual o motivo de tudo isso? Eu sempre achei que ia me odiar se soubesse disso. – o garoto o olhou. Será que Heero gostava dele? Seu coração passou a bater acelerado.

Heero se sentou na cama e retirando um pequenino e delicado embrulho do bolso o entregou a Duo. O garoto piscou sem entender. A caixinha florida de laços verdes era tão mimosa. Duo segurou entre as mãos aquele pacotinho e sorriu. Ninguém nunca havia lhe dado um presente antes.

Quando finalmente abriu não teve palavras. Quis falar, mas seu corpo não lhe obedeceu e veio aquela onda grande de arrepios que toma uma pessoa quando ela está emocionada a ponto de não raciocinar.

Yui sorriu. Ele podia sentir a emoção de Duo com aquele pequeno gesto. Ele sabia que não era o valor do presente e sim o seu significado.

-Deus... Eu nem sei como agradecer. – finalmente o menino balbuciou daquele jeito meigo. Com a pontinha de seu nariz ficando vermelha. –Ele ainda não tinha nada. Eu estava tão preocupado com o frio que ia chegar na mesma época que ele nascesse. E esse sapatinho é tão pequenininho... – Duo falou entre soluços.

-Não chore. – Heero pediu carinhoso mexendo com os dedos naquela franja macia de Duo.

Eles se abraçaram para que o jovem pudesse desabafar tudo que sentia. Ele tinha sido uma rocha até ali. Havia suportado em silêncio todas as rudezas da vida, mas agora nos braços de Heero podia ser só um garotinho assustado com todas a modificações de seu corpo e de sua vida. De alguma forma poder contar com aquele carinho do pai de seu filho lhe confortava.

Não trocaram palavras, apenas o choro carregado de Duo no peito forte de Yui, mas ambos sabiam que de todos os lugares do mundo, o dois haviam finalmente encontrado aquele que em algum momento lhes foi reservado.

* * *

Pov Heero

Finalmente eu o tinha completo em meus braços. Sim, porque na noite em que transamos eu sabia que no dia seguinte não estaríamos mais juntos. Eu sabia que ele seria meu por uma noite, mas hoje, quando o tomei para meus braços eu tive aquela puta certeza de que estaríamos juntos por um longo tempo. Sei lá o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas minha vida estava se modificando drasticamente, mas eu estava pronto para aquelas mudanças.

Tudo que queria agora era deixar Duo descansar ali em meus braços certo que eu estava com ele para suportar aquela gravidez. A partir de hoje aquele filho tinha um pai e ele um homem.

Não mencionei, mas aquele sapatinho eu realmente vi na loja e achei a cara desse bebê. Quatre havia me dito sobre as dificuldades dessa gravidez e ele precisaria antes de tudo de sorte, por isso a cor do sapatinho foi vermelha, minha mãe, por algum motivo que até hoje eu não sei, dizia que a primeira peça de roupa que se desse a um bebê fosse da cor vermelha, que era para dar sorte. Assim espero que nosso bebê tenha sorte e Duo e eu também.

Fim do pov

* * *

Somente na parte da tarde Wufei chegou em casa. Seu dia havia sido tão corrido. Ele estava trabalhando em um projeto na Terra, mas sabia que teria que voltar para sua casa e sua vida em L5 e seu problema era: como fazer com Duo? Não podia deixar aquele menino sozinho quando seu filho estava preste a nascer, mas o que faria?

Naquele fim de tarde voltou para casa mais cedo, sabendo que Trowa estaria na galeria o dia todo e que o pobre Duo ficaria sozinho.

Mas quando se aproximou do quarto ouvir vozes baixas. Era Duo e Heero? Sim era a voz grave do escritor, mas não brigavam e Wufei resolveu não os atrapalhar torcendo para que o brilho visto nos olhos de Yui naquele dia fossem verdadeiros. Ele sorriu ouvindo que os dois estavam se entendendo.

-E agora? Como vai ser? – Wufei ouviu Duo perguntar receoso. Sua voz estava mole, como se tivesse chorado. Já o conhecia para saber que naturalmente havia chorado no ombro de Heero.

-Sei que vamos ter que explicar muitas coisas por causa dessa gravidez. Isso é uma coisa muito interessante para os jornais. Outro dia descobriram um caso de um rapaz, foi uma coisa estrondosa. – Heero falou.

-Mesmo? – Duo o olhou. Então sua situação era rara, porém não única. –Não quero que me olhem como um ser de outro mundo, nem a meu bebê.

-Duo... Imagino os horrores que passou naquele lugar, mas... – Heero fez uma pausa, talvez buscando as palavras certas. –Agradeça a Deus por esse dom, carregar uma vida é algo divino e se você pode fazê-lo, é porque dentre tantas pessoas Deus lhe tocou.

-Isso não tem muito haver com Deus, Heero.

-Tem sim senhor. O garoto que encontraram não conseguia sustentar a gestação, uma pena. Veja. O homem pode ter iniciado isso, mas você deu certo... Por favor, procure se ver como uma ajuda para a humanidade. Em você há algo que muitas pessoas precisam. É como se fosse a resposta para um mal muito grave... – Heero falava.

-Heero! Chega por favor! – o garoto o interrompeu. Não queria ouvir nada daquilo por hora.

-Tudo bem... Mas vou estar com você. E juntos seremos mais fortes. – o escritor falou o abraçando.

Wufei sorriu por dentro. Duo já não estava mais sozinho no mundo.

Em pouco tempo Trowa chegou em casa aparentando cansaço. Ele quase deixou cair o copo de leite que tomava quando Chang lhe falou que ninguém menos que Heero Yui estava ali com Duo.

-Ele está aqui? O que esse desgraçado quer? – o artista falou ficando furioso.

-Pelo visto já sabe sobre o bebê. – Wufei informou.

-Filho da mãe! Eu vou quebrar a cara dele, Chang! Se ele veio pedir que Duo suma com a criança eu...

-Ei. Pelo visto o Heero veio conversar com Duo. Eu consegui ouvir alguma coisa, parece que quer assumir os dois. – o chinês explicou.

-Sério? – Trowa não acreditou. Então aquele escritor frio devia mesmo ter se encantando pelo rapaz. Caso contrário não estaria ali.

* * *

Heero deixou o quarto quando Duo dormiu. Ele já havia lido em algum lugar que grávidas ficavam muito cansados, e ele achava que não seria diferente com _'grávidos'_. Ele saiu do quarto enfrentando os olhares de Trowa e Wufei e aquilo o fez sentir-se mais uma vez deslocado. Era como se os rapazes ali o acusasse de alguma coisa, mas ele era tão mais vítima que Duo naquela situação.

-Então? – Trowa o encarou. Seus olhos verdes e médios deixavam bem claro que ele não suportava o escritor. –Tratou o Duo como ele realmente merece ser tratado? – sua pergunta foi desafiadora. Do tipo _'Eu poderia fazer melhor.'_

-Wufei, não é? E Trowa? – Heero se aproximou polidamente. –Sinto muito vir dessa forma, mas eu tinha que falar com o Duo. Entendam. Não tive culpa por nada do que aconteceu, e eu nunca o tratei como um qualquer. Ele, desde a primeira vez foi especial para mim. – como era difícil para um homem reservado como Yui estar ali diante daqueles dois se expondo.

-Sabemos, senhor Yui. – Wufei se apressou. Ele estava vendo como estava sendo embaraçosa para o escritor tal situação. –Apenas, tente ser para o Duo tudo que ele precisa. Já será o suficiente. – ele pediu sincero.

-Você gosta dele ao menos? – Trowa foi mais duro com o oriental.

-Eu... Realmente gosto dele. É minha família agora e vamos ficar juntos. – Heero falou meio sem muita certeza de como faria para enfrentar todos os problemas que viriam, mas lhe sobrava a certeza que conseguiria proteger seu Duo e seu bebê.

-Mas... – Trowa ia falar algo. Como cobrar um possível casamento, mas nesse momento Quatre entrou no apartamento.

-Vejo que todos já se entenderam. – o loiro sorriu. –Heero, sabe exatamente o que fazer, Trowa. E ele e Duo devem decidir o que for melhor para todo mundo e principalmente para o bebê, não é mesmo Heero? – sorriu cortando Trowa. –Agora que estão todos entendidos... Eu fico mais tranqüilo. Ahhh... Heero! O mínimo que espero é ser padrinho do seu filho. – ele brincou.

* * *

Os dias que se seguiram foram para Duo como um conto de fadas. Heero vinha lhe visitar toda tarde, bem como lhe telefonava a qualquer momento para dizer que sentiu saudades. Viviam um doce início de romance.

As visitas ao médico eram apenas por rotina e estava tudo certo com o bebê.

---

Nessa manhã Yui bateu à porta de Trowa para chamar o trançado para uma volta. Duo adorou a idéia, afinal ele não gostava muito de ficar no apartamento sozinho, mas sabia da necessidade de tomar cuidado por causa de seu bebê.

Quando saíram na rua, Heero não demorou a tomar a mão de Duo entre as suas, entrelaçando seus dedos com firmeza. Era já tão comum um relacionamento entre dois homens, mas algumas pessoas ainda prestavam atenção ao casal, algumas meninas colegiais os achavam lindos juntos e realmente, formavam um _casal_ muito bonito.

-Você disse que ele não tem quase nada ainda. – Heero comentou enquanto andavam.

-Ele só tem o sapatinho que você deu. – Duo respondeu.

-Por isso hoje eu vou te levar em um lugar para grávidas. Você vai adorar. Agente pode comprar aquelas roupas todas. Aquelas cheias de babados para bebês. Mas e se for homem esses babados não vão ficar legais. – Heero era um escritor e sua imaginação era imensa. Ele fantasiou mil tipos de roupas e acessórios para bebês e isso animava Duo de uma forma que ele nem podia sonhar.

O menino há pouco tempo se lamentava por ter que entregar sua criança para adoção e agora se via envolto nos mais lindos sonhos de uma família feliz, mas isso o assustava um pouco. Será que aquela felicidade era mesmo para si?

Duo entrou na loja. A mesma da qual quase foi agredido apenas por parar em frente à vitrine. A mesma moça que o atendeu olhou com certo tom de inveja os dedos entrelaçados dos rapazes que entraram na loja e logo reconheceu o oriental de olhos azuis turquesa como sendo o famoso escritor Heero Yui e aquele ao seu lado devia ser seu namorado, afinal eles estavam tão íntimos.

-Queremos ver tudo para o bebê. – Heero falou acariciando orgulhoso a barriga de Duo e isso teve uma repercussão estrondosa.

A moça olhou para o rapaz, ele realmente estava grávido.

-Você é uma mulher? – ela falou zonza.

-Esqueça, menina. Apenas nos mostre as coisas... Eu quero apenas as melhores. É meu filho, entende? – Heero usou um pouco aquela sua prepotência de sempre.

-Claro. Como o senhor quiser. – a moça falou humilde e se viu servindo com estrema educação um Duo sorridente. O menino nem devia se lembrar dela, ao menos não dava essa demonstração, ao contrário, ele era doce e simpático, sempre dando atenção a tudo que ela falava sobre as roupas. –Essas são importadas. Esses babados são feitos à mão. – ela falou mostrando um rico conjunto bege claro.

-Não gosto. Moça esse bebê é meu filho. Eu prefiro coisas mais discretas. – Heero cortou ríspido.

-Heero. A moça só quer ser gentil. – Duo o repreendeu.

Aquela visita a loja foi proveitosa. Afinal os futuros pais saíram com muitas sacolas e muitos sorrisos.

-Senhor Duo. – aquela mesma moça o chamou antes que pudesse sair da loja. –Boa sorte no parto. – ela falou sincera aprendendo definitivamente a nunca julgar as pessoas pelo que vê e sim pelo que realmente são.

* * *

Quando veio a noite haviam comprado muitas coisas, talvez até mais do que o bebê fosse precisar, mas Heero fazia questão. Ele deixou o garoto na casa de Wufei depois de jantarem juntos por volta das dezenove horas.

Não quis contar a Duo, mas estava já mudando sua casa para receber o bebê. O quarto estava sendo preparado, bem como tudo que fosse possível para confortá-los em sua mansão. Seria uma grande surpresa a Duo.

Naquela mesma noite quando chegou em casa ficou a olhar o computador e as primeiras coisas que escrevera sobre o garoto de programa que um dia encontrara nas ruas de L2.

Ele estava sentado em seu escritório quando sua governanta lhe trouxe um chá.

-Logo ele vai estar aqui com nosso bebê, Dona Any. – Heero sorriu para a senhora que acabara de entrar. A senhora não respondeu, apenas acenou com a cabeça. Ela não dizia nada, mas não gostava da atitude de Heero em relação aquele prostituto, ao menos o patrão devia pedir um exame para saber se aquela criança era mesmo sua.

E ainda mais isso. A senhora não suportava a idéia de receber ordens de um _vagabundo_ e ela sabia que logo isso estaria acontecendo quando aquele bebê finalmente nascesse e Duo fosse morar ali com Heero.

* * *

Em poucos dias a reforma estava pronta. A mansão de Yui estava preparada para receber Duo e seu filho e nessa noite o escritor havia convidado o jovem para um jantar e faria o pedido.

* * *

Pov de Heero

É claro que eu não ia tornar a vida do Duo algo melhor só com dinheiro, mas eu era rico e tudo o que queria era dispor para aquele nosso bebê tudo que existisse de melhor. Era uma coisa leviana, talvez fosse. Talvez eu só estivesse vendo o meu lado e o da minha família, quando eu poderia fazer mais. Porém estava me sentindo um cara orgulhoso de mandar fazer para meu primeiro filho um lugar descente. Eu queria com aquilo que nosso bebê fosse muito feliz. Era apenas isso. Mas e Duo? Entenderia dessa forma?

Acho que ele não entendeu, e merda. Fiz tudo certo. O chamei aqui em casa e o trouxe de olhos fechados até o quarto e fiz até aquele barulho ridículo que agente faz quando quer simular surpresa, alguma coisa como: "Thanhãa!", alguma coisa assim. Fiquei esperando que ele fosse fazer aquela cara de encantado, e fosse pular no meu pescoço me enchendo de beijos e dizendo o quanto estava feliz, mas Duo não fez nada disso. Ele apenas me olhou e falou algo sobre como era bonito e como nosso bebê tinha sorte de ter um pai que pudesse lhe dar tudo aquilo, que era muito mais que uma criança de rua um dia já sonhou em ter.

E caramba, eu finalmente entendi o Duo. Ele estava se sentindo distante daquilo. Ele não tinha muito a dar para nosso filho... Não tinha dinheiro para comprar a vida que eu podia dar ao bebê. Era uma grande bobagem. Duo era de todas as pessoas a mais rica que já conheci. Ele tinha uma força de espírito que muito me havia contagiado e se ele pudesse dar metade disso para aquela criança ela já seria a mais sortuda no mundo.

Fim do pov

* * *

Duo caminhou de volta para a sala. Havia gostado do quarto, é claro. Mas... Havia uma coisa que tinha que contar a Yui.

-Está muito bonito, Heero. -ele falou. Mas algo estava errado. Seu filho teria um mundo de sonhos e tantas coisas passavam pela cabeça daquele pai. –Eu tenho que lhe dizer algo e preciso que você me perdoe. - falou receoso.

-Claro... – Heero se apressou.

-Antes de você saber de tudo... E eu realmente não ia te contar. – o menino falou. –Eu não ia ficar com o bebê depois que ele nascesse. – Duo revelou.

-Como é? Ia dar o nosso filho e sem ao menos me dar o direito de decidir se queria essa criança ou não? Que tipo de monstro é você!? – Yui se virou para ele, estava com raiva, afinal experimentara um susto enorme. Se acaso Quatre não tivesse lhe contado daqui a dias quando seu filho nascesse Duo o ia deixar em algum orfanato e toda a felicidade que Yui estava vivendo agora não seria possível.

-Eu sinto muito. – o rapaz falou.

-Sente muito? Porque diabos não me disse sobre essa gravidez desde o primeiro dia que soube? – ele gritou. –Meu Deus! Duo. Era nosso filho... Meu Deus! – falou por fim.

-Heero... Perdão. – Duo gemeu. Yui tinha razão de estar daquele jeito. Se soubesse que o escritor seria tão bom pai teria contado desde o primeiro dia que soube. –Eu... Estava tão confuso. Eu sei lá porque fugi. Tive medo de você me humilhar... Entenda! – pediu deixando que as lágrimas caíssem finalmente.

-Duo... – aquilo amoleceu o escritor. –Veja. Eu não queria te culpar. Mas não esconda mais nada de mim. Eu... Eu amo você. – Heero nunca havia dito aquilo para ninguém, mas sentiu vontade de falar tal coisa para aquele menino.

-Heero... Eu... Nunca pensei. – eles se abraçaram forte.

-Sinto muito por não ter estado do seu lado. – Heero falou carinhoso. Abraçado ao trançado sentiu algo engraçado e inexplicável. Na barriga de Duo Yui sentiu um movimento leve. –Duo!? – afastou o garoto de si o olhando espantado. –Isso...

-O bebê chutou... Aqui, olha! – Duo sorriu doce pondo a mão de Yui sobre um lado de sua barriga e lá o bebê chutou novamente.

-Ele está chutando... – Heero falou débil. –Acho que não quer mesmo que eu brigue com esse pai cabeça-dura que ele tem. – sorriu beijando os lábios de Duo.

Assim aos beijos o escritor acabou levando Duo para seu quarto. Era enorme ali, o menino pode constatar quando se viu sentando na cama do outro rapaz.

Heero o beijava com tanto carinho. Chupava-lhe delicadamente a pele do pescoço enquanto lentamente abria a blusa botão por botão. Sua mão descia pelo peito acariciando os mamilos eretos.

Duo gemeu baixo sentindo um arrepio tomar conta de seu corpo. Seus mamilos estavam ligeiramente enrijecidos por causa da gravidez, mas aqueles toques eram delicados e carinhosos, era ótimo sentir aquela parte tão sensível de seu corpo ser tocada daquela forma.

Desde quando a gravidez ficou adiantada e começara a enjoar os programas haviam sido obrigados a cessarem, e já fazia meses que Duo não praticava sexo, até mesmo porque da última vez sentira muita dor no meio do ato. Jurara que não faria sexo durante a gravidez, mas agora sendo tocado assim por Yui ele ia se deixando levar. Entre beijos molhados e carinhos ele se viu nu deitado na cama do escritor.

Heero sabia o quanto teria que ser cuidadoso. Estava muito excitado e ter aquele garoto em sua casa era uma chance de possuí-lo mais uma vez.

-Heero... Eu... Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. – ele finalmente falou quando reuniu forças para reagir, mas seus olhos estavam úmidos de desejos, a respiração pesada e seu rosto levemente corado. Podia dizer uma coisa, mas todo seu corpo dizia outra. Seu corpo quase implorava por sexo.

-Vou ser cuidadoso. – Yui sorriu se despindo. Seus olhos azuis examinaram o corpo de Duo sentindo um forte erotismo, era impressionante como o garoto havia ficado ainda mais atraente grávido. Heero sorriu se tocando e gemendo baixo, a outra mão percorria o corpo de Duo acariciando, tocando.

Não foi preciso mais nada para uma confiança cega. Duo se deixou levar pelo momento retribuindo todo o carinho da melhor forma que sabia fazer.

Pela janela entreaberta entrava o brilho prateado da lua enquanto dentro do quarto Heero possuía o jovem. O quarto estava em silêncio, ambos concentrados em sentir prazer. Apenas gemidos baixos e os barulhos dos corpos se chocando eram ouvidos naquele erótico movimento de foda. Yui entrava e saía de dentro de Duo sentindo aquele canal quente lhe acolher por completo.

Duo fechou os olhos sentindo as sensações de gozo chegarem. Estava deitado de lado de forma confortável para ele e seu bebê com Heero o tomando.

Yui o tocava com carinho lhe masturbando enquanto o possuía.

Logo os dois gozaram juntos e unidos.

-Está tudo bem? – Heero perguntou baixo quando se retirou de dentro de Duo.

-Você foi perfeito... Como sempre. – o garoto respondeu cansado.

Adormeceram abraçados e satisfeitos.

---

No dia seguinte Duo foi o primeiro acordar. Sorriu ao ver que se sentia extremamente bem. Eles formavam uma família completa. Seriam felizes.

O garoto vestiu a camiseta de Heero e saiu pela casa que era enorme e a vista da varanda era linda. Um pouco solitária, mas muito bonita.

-Hum... Achei que o senhor Heero dispensava seus amantes ainda pela noite. Ele não costuma deixar que durmam com ele. – uma senhora falou ríspida ao ver Duo em pé na varanda.

-Ahhh... – o garoto nem teve o que dizer.

-Ele te deixou ficar? – a mulher se aproximou.

-Sim... – respondeu assustado.

-Ahhhh... Então é você? O prostituto que diz está grávido dele. Não vai conseguir dar esse golpe da barriga com o senhor Heero... – ela falou.

-Não há golpe algum! – aquilo o aborreceu.

-Não pense que vou receber ordens de um prostituto como você! – a senhora gritou.

-Dona Any! – Heero surgiu na sala. Havia ouvido a conversa e ficara muito triste. Aquela mulher trabalhava em sua casa há muito tempo. –Esse é Duo. Eu já lhe falei sobre ele tantas vezes... – o escritor se aproximou do rapaz o abraçando protetoramente. –Peça desculpas a ele e respeite meu filho que está aqui dentro. – falou sério.

-Hum... – a mulher avaliou a situação.

-Não precisa. – Duo foi quem falou. –Não tenho intenção de dar ordens à senhora. Eu apenas quero ser feliz com meu bebê e Heero me proporciona isso e eu juro que o amo muito... Não só por isso, senhora. Mas por ser para mim o homem mais doce do mundo. Não quero nada dele... Apenas o amor e carinho. – o garoto explicou sincero.

-Espero que assim seja. – ela falou e se retirou frustrada. Será que podia confiar naquele menino? Será que ao menos esse amava mesmo o jovem escritor ou era só mais um interesseiro? Só o tempo diria.

-Sinto muito, Duo. – Heero falou triste. Mas sabia que era só um começo e que ele e Duo passariam por esse tipo de situações muitas outras vezes.

-Não há problemas.

-Há sim... Eu sei que há. Você é a pessoa que escolhi e pronto. – o escritor rebateu.

-As pessoas vão agir assim, depois se acostumam. – Duo comentou.

-Certo. Mas vão ter que se acostumar a ver você como meu marido e companheiro. E queria que fosse um momento especial depois do café da manhã... Mas será agora. – Heero sorriu o beijando levemente nos lábios. –Duo, você aceita se casar comigo? – pediu simples.

O trançado piscou várias vezes. Casar não estava em seus planos... Casar tornava tudo com ares muito romântico, _conto de fadas_ e ele não queria sonhar tão alto.

-Eu... Gosto de você, Heero. Mas não quero que se sinta obrigado a casar por causa do bebê... – falou.

-Eu amo você, baka. Ia querer você para mim mesmo sem esse filho. – ele falou.

-Eu... Quero sim. – Se abraçaram.

* * *

Hina  
Beijos 


	6. Chapter 6

**Lágrimas Vermelhas

* * *

**

Parte VI

* * *

-Tranqüilidade, finalmente. - Quatre se espreguiçou estando no sofá da sala de Trowa. –Wufei no hospital vendo os projetos dele, Duo saiu com Heero para comprar mais coisas para o bebê e nós aqui. Acho que as coisas estão ganhando seus prumos.

-É sim... Isso até poderia ser um livro do seu_ ex-querinho_. - Trowa provocou.

-Muito engraçado. O Heero não escreve romances e principalmente finais felizes, seu bobo. - Quatre lhe sorriu. –Quando vamos nos acertar? - perguntou em seguida.

-Quando você vem morar aqui? - Trowa o olhou manhoso.

-Quando você vai morar lá em casa? - Quatre rebateu e eles sorriram. Aqueles dois talvez fossem feitos um para o outro mesmo. Tão divergentes, mas tão parecidos e apaixonados que não conseguiam se largar e agora pareciam ter encontrado o modo correto de caminhar juntos numa vida em comum.

Beijaram-se sossegados e ternos... Aos poucos, como os próprios disseram as coisas estavam se acertando e a vida de Trowa e Quatre também.

* * *

Nessa mesma tarde Heero e Duo haviam comprado o berço e um carrinho... Havia sido um momento muito importante para os dois, sobretudo para Duo que nunca teve nada daquilo na sua infância e nunca se imaginou vivendo aquele quase conto de fadas. Ele estava muito feliz quando se sentou no banco de cimento olhando a vista do mar ao lado de Yui.

-Daqui de frente as coisas parecem mais fáceis de enfrentar do que são. - Duo comentou deixando seus violetas se perderem no azul mistério do mar.

-Parece sim. O mar parece nos dar forças para ir adiante... - Heero comentou.

-Heero, às vezes eu penso que não vou suportar tanta pressão. As pessoas me apontando como um oportunista, me chamando de vagabundo... Eu sei que errei muito no passado vendendo meu corpo, mas eu não via outra forma de viver. E hoje... Eu queria apenas ser feliz. - ele comentou.

-Não faça isso com você mesmo. Nós dois sabemos que não foi um erro só seu. É um erro de todos nós... De todos que olham as diferenças sociais e injustiças e não fazem nada. Você, assim como tantos outros, é apenas uma vítima. Não se culpe mais. - o escritor pediu abraçando seu Duo. E eles ficaram ali em frente ao mar, como se juntos buscassem forças para enfrentar as coisas que pela frente viriam.

Mas os medos de Duo eram tolos. Ele talvez se esquecesse que ele era forte demais. E com o tempo a sua forma alegre e cativante ia acabar superando o preconceito das pessoas.

Ele se deixou abraçar por aquele seu amado namorado, mas se sentiu desconfortável em certo momento.

-Que foi, Duo? - Heero o olhou vendo que o jovem em seus braços não estava bem.

–Que foi? - insistiu.

-Eu acho que senti uma fisgada... aahiii... - o trançado gemeu se encolhendo por um tempo até respirar aliviado novamente.

-Duo? - Yui nada estava entendendo.

-Heero, por favor, eu quero ir para casa. - o garoto pediu e o escritor sem entender o ajudou a caminhar. O percurso era breve, talvez uns dez minutos de caminhada, mas Duo sentiu uma outra fisgada e depois de alguns minutos sentiu outra e outra. –Aiii... Eu estou tendo contrações, Heero. - ele gemeu quando sentiu uma forte contração lhe assolar por quase um minuto.

-Vou pegar um táxi e te levar para o hospital, está bem? - Heero falou firme.

-Eu acho que é alarme falso, Heero. O Treize, meu médico, falou que isso é normal. - Duo falou mais calmo quando as dores passavam.

-Eu sei, Duo. Mas foi seu médico mesmo que disse que sua gravidez é de alto risco. - o escritor insistiu. –Não tem conversa, agente vai agora ver esse médico.

Aquele era Heero Yui e havia uma coisa sobre ele que Duo teria que aprender. Yui era um homem extremamente altivo e determinado. Uma vez tomada uma decisão essa raramente era mudada e se ele achava que o garoto tinha que ir ver o médico, Duo ia ver o médico.

Sem ter como argumentar o jovem grávido se viu sendo levado para o hospital. Era estranho, porque Duo não sabia quem era o mais teimoso entre os dois, porém nesse dia Heero havia vencido.

-Quero ver o doutor Treize imediatamente. - Heero falou urgente ao chegar à recepção. –Rápido, mocinha! - o escritor falou tenso.

A moça na recepção apenas o olhou sem entender aquela forma arrogante e grosseira do rapaz, mas ao olhar quem o acompanhava seu rosto mudou de tom ganhando um sorriso terno. –Olá, Duo. Como vai nosso papai? - ela sorriu muito gentil.

-Eu vou indo bem, Gracy. É que senti umas fortes contrações, mas já estão passando. - ele explicou.

-Claro. É normal... Mas eu vou avisar ao doutor Treize que você veio vê-lo. - ela falou sorrindo.

-Muito obrigado... E desculpa o Heero. Acho que ele só ficou assustado por causa das contrações. - Duo sorriu.

-Eles apenas nos deixam mais nervosas. Quando tivemos nossa primeira filha, meu marido quase me pôs louca... O coitado nem se deu conta... – ela sorriu explicando.

-Moça. Por favor! - Heero a interrompeu de forma seca. –Chame logo esse médico. Não ver que ele não passou bem? - falou naquela sua forma antipática.

Mas Treize os fez esperar por quase uma hora. O médico sabia que não era grave... E quando os dois entraram no consultório ele avaliou o oriental, pelo que ouviu dizer sobre aquele rapaz era alguém duro e rigoroso, mas ao vê-los entrar imaginou algo diferente. Heero com Duo era um doce de pessoa. Atento a qualquer coisa que se referisse ao jovem. Como suspeitou, Yui era apenas um _marinheiro de primeira viagem,_ pronto a se lançar no mar a qualquer sinal.

-Heero Yui, sou o médico que está cuidando do Duo. - ele falou. Tinha uma experiência muito vasta e durante algumas horas se doou por completo ao escritor que lhe fazia muitas perguntas sobre os riscos da gravidez. Notava-se que Yui faria qualquer coisa para ajudar Duo naquele parto.

Por fim estava tudo bem com o jovem e seu bebê. Eram apenas contrações antecipadas, mas o bebê logo estaria vindo ao mundo. Dali em diante seria necessário cuidado, agora qualquer sinal podia ser um início do trabalho de parto.

* * *

Mas os dias se passaram e o bebê não veio. Uma semana depois desse episódio, todos voltaram a levar sua vida de forma normal, ou quase normal.

Heero ia levar Duo para morar em sua casa, mas o jovem dizia que esperasse mais um pouco, afinal ainda não tinha contado a Wufei que aceitara o pedido de casamento do escritor. Não sabia como o amigo ia reagir... E não queria o magoar, afinal quando não havia mais ninguém o chinês esteve lá. Jamais faria nada que o ferisse.

Wufei por sua vez não contou a Duo, mas estaria voltando para L5 em pouco tempo, talvez nem mesmo esperasse o bebê nascer, afinal agora o menino não estava mais sozinho e o chinês tinha certeza que Yui não ia poupar esforços com Duo e com o bebê. Ele sabia que deixava Duo em ótimas mãos.

-Fei. - Duo se aproximou do rapaz. Estavam sozinhos em casa naquela tarde.

-O que foi? - ele se virou para o grávido vendo o semblante preocupado dele. –Algum problema? Está sentindo alguma dor?

-Não. Está tudo bem... É que... - Duo protelou. –O Heero acha que eu devia mudar para a casa dele. Ele me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei. - falou de uma vez.

-Ahhh... É isso então? - Wufei ficou pensativo. Não se sentia triste por ter que se afastar de Duo. Ao contrário, ficava muito feliz de saber que deixaria aquele garoto com uma família. Era mesmo como um conto de fadas, onde tudo estava terminando bem. –Acho que ele está certo. Ele quer ficar mais perto de você e do bebê e quando a criança nascer vocês vão mudar para lá mesmo... - Wufei comentou.

-Estou tão feliz, Fei. Nunca pensei que fosse acabar tudo dessa forma. E às vezes até acho que as coisas estão boas demais para ser verdade. Sei lá... - Duo falou sorrindo. Seu medo de que o chinês se chateasse com o pedido de casamento foi mesmo uma bobagem.

-Bobagem... Você merece ser feliz, Duo. - o chinês sorriu.

* * *

Pov de Wufei

Acho que as coisas que começaram ruins estão se acertando. Eu fico bem aliviado, afinal acabei adotando esse pirralho de uma forma muito doce. Apaixonei-me completamente por esse menino, assim, como um irmão se apaixona por um outro e tem aquela vontade de cuidar e proteger.

E em vê-lo assim, tão feliz ao lado de um homem que o ama... Isso me trás tantas felicidades. Eu, particularmente espero que Duo nunca mais tenha que sofrer tanto.

Fim do pov

* * *

No dia seguinte estaria na casa de Heero vivendo com ele. Mas as coisas nunca eram como Duo planejava. Naquele entardecer ele começou a sentir-se muito mal. Ondas de dor tomavam seu ventre e se espalhavam por suas nádegas e costas e rapidamente aquilo começou a aumentar de intensidade.

Wufei trabalhava no computador no outro cômodo, mas e se fosse apenas um aviso falso? Duo tentou suportar o máximo possível, mas quando as dores se tornavam bem agressivas ele viu que era o momento de pedir ajuda. Em silêncio se banhou notando com susto que suas peças íntimas estavam sujas de sangue.

Quando se vestiu com roupas leves a dor já era tão grande que ele quase não conseguia se manter de pé e logo veio a sensação de que coisas estavam erradas. Afinal a velocidade como tudo acontecia era bem estranha.

Nas consultas Treize lhe informava sobre as contrações, que nessa época seriam normais e poderia ser um alarme falso. Assim ele se sentou na cama rezando para que passasse logo.

Mal podia respirar naquela angústia, não conseguia manter a respiração equilibrada assim como não estava mais suportando aquela tortura. Suava quando decidiu que devia chamar o chinês. Esperando uma contração passar ele se levantou, mas teve que voltar a cama vendo que não tinha forças para caminhar.

-Fei! - ele chamou. –Fei, me ajuda!

Quando um Wufei muito assustado chegou no quarto viu Duo chorando deitado na cama. Ele gelou na hora. –O que foi?

-Acho... ahhh! Que vai nascer!

O pânico se instalou por um breve momento. Mas o chinês sabia o que fazer. Era simples, apenas precisava pegar as coisas de Duo, que já estavam em uma bolsa, avisar Treize e Heero e levar o jovem para o hospital e rezar para que desse tudo certo. Mas nem mesmo toda sua paciência e autocontrole lhes foram suficientes para fazer tais coisas.

-Certo. Faça aquela respiração que o Treize ensinou... Conte os minutos das contrações... – Wufei falou apressado.

-Aiii! - Duo gritou se contendo. –Deus! Como isso dói! Aihhh... - ele mal podia respirar. Suava frio e chorava. –Aiii... Fei!

-Calma, Duo. Faça a respiração. Eu estou ligando para o Treize e para o Heero... Onde está sua bolsa? Tente se sentar. Vou chamar um veículo! - falava tudo junto já perdendo a calma novamente. –Faça a respiração! Maldito telefone! Só chama! Vou deixar mensagem! – pronto, o chinês havia perdido a calma.

-Fei? - Duo piscou se sentando. Durante algum tempo esteve acostumado a ter aquele seu amigo lhe protegendo e fazendo de tudo por si, mas agora tinha que voltar a se virar sozinho. Ele estava apavorado, mas era necessário ser forte ainda, ao menos até ouvir o choro do bebê. –Fei! A minha bolsa está aqui do lado da cama. Vá lá fora tentar pedir um veículo que eu tento ligar para o Treize e para o Heero. - o garoto falou eficiente.

* * *

Heero estava trabalhando em um projeto piloto de um livro infantil, tudo influência do momento que vivia. Mas alguma coisa o fez parar. Estranhamente pensou em Duo e de uma forma preocupada.

Ele foi até o quarto que estava decorado à espera do filho, ou filha e ficou ali olhando o berço já montado. Tocou com a ponta dos dedos os delicados brinquedos. Ficava pensando, imaginando como seria bárbaro quando seu bebê estivesse ali lhe sorrindo.

-Espero que seja logo... – ele sorriu sozinho abraçando uma pequena girafa rosa felpuda.

-Senhor, Yui. - Dona Any entrou no quarto do bebê com o telefone na mão. Ela parou como num choque. Trabalhava para Heero desde de sua infância, ainda para seus pais, e nunca havia visto o garoto daquele jeito, tomado por uma paixão doce... Que quadro comovente foi esse para ela. –Heero... - falou para si surpresa. Talvez Duo e aquele bebê fossem mesmo um presente de Deus para o jovem Yui.

-Oi? - Heero a olhou soltando a girafa no berço. –Se a senhora contar a alguém isso que viu, lhe demito. - ele sorriu.

-Não se preocupe, não vou falar sobre isso, mas quando o bebê estiver ai dentro do berço, o senhor pode acreditar que fará bem pior. - ela sorriu. –Ahhh, sim. É telefone.

-Diga que não estou, Dona Any. - ele acenou com a mão.

-É o Duo! E foi tão urgente... Quase um estúpido. - a mulher lhe entregou o telefone sem fio e Heero quase o arrancou de sua mão.

-Sei... Claro! Meu Deus! Calma! Calma! - Heero quase gritou. Desligando o aparelho ele ficou zonzo. –Dona Any, vai nascer. Está nascendo. - sorriu.

-Ohhh, Meu Deus! Que nossa senhora do bom parto o ajude! - ela exclamou.

-Minhas chaves do carro! Meus charutos! Oh, Deus. Estou tremendo. - ele comentou quando saía. –Vai nascer! - sorriu com um orgulho fora do comum. –Eu vou ser pai!

* * *

Duo estava calmo agora. Só precisava se controlar e fazer aquele filho vir ao mundo. Parecia bem simples. Ele avisara Heero e agora conseguia falar com Treize.

-Duo!? O que houve? - Treize atendeu. Estava no meio do trânsito saindo de um plantão cansativo quando o telefone tocou e vendo que era o número da casa de Wufei teve que atender, afinal Duo era sem paciente de maior risco.

-Vai nascer! Eu não suporto mais a dor... Ajude-me! - o garoto falou urgente. –O que faço? Estou com contrações, saiu um pouco de sangue. - completou.

-Mantenha a calma! Quanto tempo está assim? - o médico perguntou. Queria saber detalhes como intensidade das contrações e intervalos entre elas.

-Quase três horas. - Duo respondeu.

-Certo. Tem alguém com você? - o médico sabia que era chegada a hora de por aquele bebê no mundo. Sentiu um frio no estômago. Já havia feito tantos partos, mas esse era especial demais. Era o maior desafio de sua vida.

-Wufei! Ahhhhh... aiii! - o menino gemeu sentindo mais uma contração.

-Venha para o hospital imediatamente. Toda nossa equipe estará a sua espera. - o médico falou desligando e dando meia volta no veículo.

* * *

O caminho nunca pareceu tão distante. Wufei havia conseguido um táxi. Duo saiu com a bolsa segurando a barriga, gemia envolto em dor. Para sua surpresa o motorista lhe foi doce e acolhedor. Era bem surpresa um homem grávido, mas a compaixão das pessoas era algo impressionante.

-Não pode ir mais rápido? - Chang perguntou preocupado enquanto amparava Duo em mais uma contração dolorosa.

-Estou fazendo o que posso. - o motorista respondeu.

-Ahhh... Eu não agüento mais! Não dá mais! - Duo gemia querendo fazer força, mas temia que doesse mais ainda... Ele não era uma mulher, simplesmente não havia passagem e se não chegasse logo o bebê poderia morrer. –Ahhhhhh... ahhhhh... Uhummm... - gemia agora numa contração constante. Foi quando se sentiu ensopado...

* * *

Pov de Duo

Nunca pensei que seria assim. Bem, eu li sobre partos e rezava para o meu ser daqueles calmos, onde a mãe não sofre muito, mas eu não era uma _mãe._ Era um pai. E isso estava me apavorando.

Agora nesse carro estou com muito medo, sei lá... Que alguma coisa de ruim possa acontecer. Meu Deus! Eu ainda nem contei ao Heero o nome que quero para o nosso filho.

E agora a bolsa estourou me deixando apavorado com uma sensação de desconforto.

De onde sai tanta água? E agora? O que vem a seguir?

Eu li que os bebês nascem logo depois que a bolsa estoura. Merda. Essa maldita contração... Que dor insuportável. Sei lá, mas tenho um extinto natural de querer expelir o bebê, meu corpo quer fazer força, mas se não chegarmos logo ele vai morrer sem conseguir sair de dentro de mim.

Estou com tanto medo... Medo de morrer e não vê-lo crescer, e mais medo ainda de o perder. Isso não. Eu jamais suportaria. Eu quero tanto ouvi-lo chorar, somente depois de ouvi-lo eu posso me entregar. Quero tanto realizar meu desejo de colocá-lo nos braços do Heero.

E essa dor... Essa dor horrível está me matando. Deus! Deus! Ahhh... Faça que esse veículo chegue a tempo.

Fim do pov

* * *

Duo estava zonzo e cansado. A bolsa havia estourado ele sentia-se muito mal.

-Duo! Tenha fé! Chegamos. - a voz de Wufei soou como um sinal de alerta. E Duo abriu os olhos ganhando mais confiança. Era hora de ser forte mais uma vez.

-Bebê. Não se assuste, isso tudo é só sua vinda aqui para fora, certo? - o papai falou entre gemidos para o bebê dentro de sua barriga. –Agora você só precisa fazer sua parte e vir para os braços do seu pai, está bem?

-Coloquem-no maca! A sala já está pronta. - uma enfermeira falou.

Wufei viu o garoto entrar na maca pelos corredores e sumir de sua vista. Daí em seguida ele experimentou quase duas horas da pior espera de sua vida. Nem mesmo quando Sally deu a luz ficara tão nervoso. Afinal a moça tinha tido um parto calmo e rápido.

Heero chegou pouco tempo depois de Duo ter dado entrada na sala de parto e o chinês teve muita pena do rapaz. O pobre oriental tinha um sorriso bobo quando entrou no hospital perguntando à recepcionista sobre seu filho, mas seus olhos perderam aquele brilho mágico quando ela lhe disse que devia esperar.

Um Yui apático sentou-se depois de mais de uma hora sem notícias, já era para seu filho ter nascido, a demora evidenciava que alguma coisa de ruim tinha acontecido.

Sentado naquela poltrona Wufei viu Heero chorar baixinho de forma discreta. Duo demorava demais na sala de parto e ninguém sabia dar informações.

Por volta da nove e trinta e cinco da noite daquele corredor escuro veio Treize. A roupa suja de sangue e o semblante abatido, mas seus olhos cor de mel trazia uma luz. Uma luz no fim do túnel. O médico sorriu ao se aproximar de Yui.

-Parabéns. É um menino. - falou. –Saudável e lindo! Fez um escândalo quando veio ao mundo. - o médico brincou.

Heero o abraçou forte chorando. O rapaz antes discreto agradecia com aquele abraço por ter dado tudo certo. Wufei sorriu também sabendo que Yui vivia um momento único na vida de um homem e que durante toda a sua vida ele lembraria.

-E o Duo? - emocionado o chinês perguntou.

-Ele... Vai ficar bem. O parto foi muito difícil... Depois que o nenê nasceu Duo sangrou muito, quase tivemos que retirar esse útero, mas temíamos que ele não suportasse a hemorragia... Eu cheguei a temer por ele. - Treize confessou. –Mas esse rapaz é mesmo muito resistente... Ele vai ficar bem.

-Eu quero vê-lo. - Heero falou urgente.

-Não. Ele está em coma. - Treize avisou. –Se ele resistir bem aos medicamentos deve sair desse estado em dois dias, mas estamos muito confiantes... Ele é muito forte. Nós o induzimos a esse estado para melhor recuperação. É uma rotina. - ele logo explicou.

Porque a sua felicidade não podia ser completa? Yui se perguntou várias vezes enquanto triste caminhou para o setor do berçário aonde ia ver seu filho pela primeira vez. Duo havia sofrido muito no parto, segundo o médico explicara. O menino perdera muito sangue e desfalecera ao ser retirado de dentro de si o filho, era evidente que ele havia se entregado após completar sua missão de por aquela criança no mundo. Havia entrado em um estado bem debilitado depois de ouvir o choro do filho pela primeira vez e foi melhor o induzir ao coma assim que a hemorragia foi controlada. E agora as coisas estavam assim. Heero perdido e Duo em coma.

-Heero? - uma moça o chamou no corredor. Era o pior momento possível para aquela mulher estar ali e como havia conseguido entrar?

-Não é um bom momento, Relena. - Heero falou cansado.

-Como não? É seu filho! O mundo quer saber todos os detalhes! - a moça loira se aproximou. Bloco e caneta em uma mão. Gravadores em riste. –Um depoimento. Como é ser pai pela primeira vez na visão realista do famoso escritor Heero Yui? - ela perguntou.

-Relena. Agora não! - Quatre apareceu no mesmo corredor. Foi a salvação de Heero que de tão atordoado que estava não ia conseguir se livrar da repórter naquele momento.

-Mas... - ela se chateou.

-Circulando, Relena. - o loiro a segurou pelo braço. –Ai. Odeio fazer isso, mas você está pedindo para ser expulsa... - ele comentou enquanto a levava para a porta.

-Estão proibindo o trabalho da imprensa. Isso vai sair na capa da revista. - ela falou magoada.

-Relena, não acha melhor a foto de capa ser Heero, Duo e o bebê? - Quatre sorriu.

–Assim que papai e bebê descansarem eles concedem uma foto e uma pequena entrevista. Está bem? Você fica quietinha agora? - o rapaz sabia como lidar com a repórter.

-Fechado! Mas vou cobrar! Deseje felicidades ao Heero e ao Duo. A nossa revista mandou flores... - ela sorriu piscando.

Heero agradeceu com os olhos ao loiro, a imprensa lhe cercava demais. E Nesse momento tudo o que queria era privacidade.

-Duo vai ficar bem. Eu falei com Treize. Amanhã mesmo o nosso papai acorda... - Quatre beijou o rosto do oriental com carinho. –Eu e Trowa e Wufei estamos na recepção... Mais tarde agente vai te levar para casa, você toma um banho e come alguma coisa e dorme um pouco para amanhã bem cedo esta aqui, certo? - o loiro falou.

-Obrigado, Quatre. Vocês são grandes amigos. - Heero sorriu ganhando forças para ir ver seu bebê finalmente. Que seria dele sem aquele trio de amigos? Nem gostava de pensar.

Ao se aproximar do berçário viu um garotinho bem pequenino numa espécie de estufa. O garoto era prematuro, e por isso a estufa ia simular as condições confortáveis do útero até que ele conseguisse peso suficiente para sair dali.

O filho de Heero era tão pequeno. Um ser tão frágil, mas que como qualquer outro bebê carregava uma gama de esperança tão poderosa.

O tempo pareceu não correr enquanto Yui olhava o filho e alguma coisa mudava definitivamente dentro de si.

Aéreo ele foi para casa de madrugada, confortado pelos amigos, uma vez que Duo estava ainda em coma e o bebê na incubadora não havia o que fazer no hospital. Estava esgotado quando entrou em sua mansão. Havia saído tão feliz...

-Senhor? A criança nasceu? - Dona Any lhe recebeu à porta.

-É lindo. É um menino, mas vai ficar alguns dias no hospital para ganhar peso. - Heero respondeu cansado.

-E Duo? - a senhora se apressou.

-Ahhh... Ele teve um parto muito complicado, Dona Any. O médico o induziu ao coma depois de conseguir parar a hemorragia e eu ainda não pude vê-lo... - ele não suportou falar. Nem de longe ia conseguir manter a aparência de frio que tinha, e como faria isso se estava se quebrando por dentro? A senhora se compadeceu vendo aquela dor.

-Vou fazer uma prece para ele. - falou se retirando para deixar seu patrão chorar sozinho, sabia que Heero odiava chorar na frente de outras pessoas.

Estava mesmo quebrado com tudo aquilo. Heero foi para seu quarto e depois de um banho praticamente desmaiou na cama.

* * *

Pov de Heero

Eu simplesmente apaguei. Quando dei por mim o Sol já estava com os raios fortes ferindo meus olhos recém-acordados.

-Merda! O hospital! - de sobressaltada pulei da cama como se um alfinete agudo me espetasse. Lembrei com urgência de Duo e de meu bebê. Rapidamente mil coisas começaram a passar na minha cabeça, como se mil flocos de neve caíssem dentro de meu estômago e eu vi que sou apenas um homem frágil morrendo de medo de perder as coisas que já lhe são as mais caras nessa vida.

Mas o Sol, talvez, ou qualquer outra coisa me fizeram sentir um calor no fim do gelado túnel. Sei lá de onde vem isso, mas agente sempre alimenta uma gostosa esperança de que as coisas vão ficar bem. E como eu me apeguei nessa esperança de chegar aquele hospital e saber que Duo estava bem... E que ia me dar aquele sorriso que só ele sabia. É que cada pessoa tem um jeito especial de sorrir e eu acabei decorando o jeitinho do Duo...

Fim do pov

* * *

Naquela manhã quando chegou ao hospital já se encontravam lá Wufei, Quatre e Trowa. E Heero sabia que durante sua vida inteira seria grato por eles estarem ali naquele dia. Era o típico momento onde por um olhar de compaixão se ganha uma gratidão eterna.

O oriental que sempre fora tão bravo estava tremendo quando foi falar com Treize. Seus olhos azuis turquesa estavam arregalados e em seu íntimo rezava para todos os santos que conhecia para que Duo estivesse bem... Que angústia lhe consumia por dentro até Treize sorrir e lhe dar a milagrosa notícia que ele ia entrar no quarto e falar com Duo.

---

Entrando no quarto um abatido Duo lhe sorriu. Mas aquele sorriso, mesmo lânguido tinha uma força absurda, para Heero foi o mesmo que aquele raio de Sol em um dia frio.

O garoto estava tão pálido e fraco, mas assim que o viu lhe deu aquele sorriso lindo que ele sempre fazia.

-Como ele é? - Duo perguntou ansioso. –Você o viu? O que achou?

-Lindo... Lindo... Eu o vi atrás do vidro, mas ele é lindo, obrigado! - Heero o abraçou com vontade e ali ficaram por muito tempo, era natural essa reação, afinal podiam ter se perdido naquela noite. Choraram abraçados e emocionados... Haviam conseguido. Haviam conseguido.

---

Naquela tarde um feliz casal pousou para uma foto para Relena, que vestida de enfermeira conseguiu invadir o quarto de Duo. Heero havia ficado transtornado, mas o trançado não deixou que ele esganasse a moça, e ainda achou tão engraçado a acusando de provocar a abertura de alguns pontos por fazê-lo rir tanto.

Nem Heero nem Relena entenderam o que era tão engraçado, mas era simples. Duo estava feliz, era apenas isso.

Ela saiu sorridente com sua foto e uma pequena entrevista de Duo e prometendo que a capa seria _Duo o belo e Yui a fera_. Era claro que o jovem trançado era a simpatia em pessoa, já Heero era aquele tipo de celebridade que é o terror da imprensa.

---

Mais tarde e livres dos repórteres os dois gastaram horas olhando o filho por trás do vidro. Abraçados os pais choraram.

-Viu como ele é lindo, Duo? - Yui abraçou o trançado com amor.

-É sim... É o bebê mais lindo que eu já vi. - ele respondeu.

-Lembrei de uma coisa muito importante, Duo. - Heero falou olhando seu filho. –Nós ainda o chamamos de bebê. - era um fato. A criança não tinha nome.

-Ahhh... O nome. - Duo sorriu. Como esqueceria do nome? Ele pensara em um logo depois de Heero os aceitar com sua família. –Heero... Esse bebê foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu em toda a vida. -falou.

-A minha melhor coisa também, Duo. - Yui sorriu lhe fazendo coro.

-Eu sei... Ele é nossa coisa positiva, meu amor. - o trançado sorriu beijando os lábios de seu futuro marido. –Nossa coisa positiva, Heero. Nossa coisa positiva...

-Duo... Ele é nossa coisa positiva... - repetiu. –Obrigado. - Heero abraçou o rapaz com amor. –Nosso pequeno Yoko. - falou emocionado. –É muito especial para mim esse nome. No meu idioma natal quer dizer criança positiva... Como realmente ele significa na nossa vida.

* * *

Yoko era um pequenino guerreiro que até a morte havia deixado para trás. Forte e pesado ele foi ao colo de Duo pela primeira vez e esperto se aninhou nos braços do rapaz se sentindo protegido. Foi uma emoção para os presentes... E para Duo foi maior ainda quando entregou o menino nos braços de Heero. Era como se um filme passasse em sua cabeça. Um filme de tantas cenas de violência e terror, mas que contrariando as normas da vida havia terminado com uma cena de _felizes para sempre_.

Na recepção do hospital os três pousaram para a foto que ia percorrer a capa de revistas em muitos lugares, afinal aquela era a história de como tudo pode dar certo mesmo começando errado. Como? Amor e esperança, e um pouquinho de sorte também.

---

Finalmente Yoko pode sair do hospital para a felicidade dos papais. E finalmente Heero se debruçou sobre as grades do berço já em sua casa fazendo uma série de barulhos estranhos e caretas engraçadas, aproveitando que não havia mais ninguém no quarto, mas o que ele não sabia era que por trás da porta Duo e Dona Any se continham para não caírem na gargalhada.

-Ora! Os dois nunca viram um pai apaixonado pelo filho antes? - ele sorriu quando se viu observado.

-Já sim, amor. Você. - Duo o beijou. –É hora do Yoko tomar a mamadeira. - ele a entregou ao marido.

-É sua vez, eu troquei as fraudas. - Heero sorriu provocando. Adorava fazer isso com Duo.

-Damos a mamadeira, juntos. - o trançado sorriu o beijando e Yoko, que esteve apático as caretas de Heero sorriu com gosto.

* * *

Yoko tem a cor de meus olhos. Duo acha que nossos olhos são como o mar, profundos e misteriosos. Nosso bebê é lindo, mas dá um trabalho. Um bebê hiperativo, e isso ele puxou ao Duo, afinal esse meu marido nunca fica muito tempo quieto. Eu posso dizer que os amo. Sou completamente apaixonado pelos dois homens da minha vida... Estamos casados e felizes.

O Duo é tão simpático que todos da imprensa o amam e eu não sei porque não consigo fazer o mesmo sucesso que ele... Deixa isso pra lá.

Uma coisa legal de dizer é que ele está completamente engajado em um projeto que visa ajudar jovens humildes e ainda aceitou participar da pesquisa de Treize para combater a infertilidade. Ahhh... Sim... Duo conseguiu unir Wufei e Treize, eles se tornaram grandes amigos, porque o chinês não quis mais ninguém e eu até o entendo. Quando se experimenta o amor verdadeiro uma vez, agente fica tão pleno que não precisa mais desse sentimento para viver feliz. Ele adora brincar com Yoko e tomar conta do Duo que nunca mais deixou de ser seu irmãozinho e minha casa, digo, minha casa e de Duo estará sempre aberta a esse chinês.

Outros que estão sempre aqui são Quatre e Trowa... Eles marcaram e desmarcaram casamento já duas vezes, mas nunca se deixam. Eles se amam muito.

E no fim todos aprendemos uma grande lição. Amar as pessoas é bem mais válido que afastá-las. Dar uma chance a alguém é algo admirável. Se Wufei não tivesse dado uma chance ao Duo nossas vidas não estariam felizes hoje. E hoje eu posso dizer que sou o homem, senão o mais feliz do mundo, sou um dos mais.

* * *

-Duo? Gostou? O que acha desse pedaço para o fim do livro? - Heero perguntou após ler o manuscrito para o marido. Estavam em sua casa deitados à cama.

-Achei tão bonito, Heero. Mas... Alguém já te disse que é um dos homens mais prepotentes que já vi? - o trançado sorriu.

-Mas você gosta disso em mim, não? - Heero rolou sobre o corpo menor de Duo o abraçando.

-Gosto de muitas outras coisas em você. - o trançado sorriu o beijando. Mas não foram longe naqueles carinhos, Yoko passou a chorar. Era a hora da mamadeira. –Arf... Sua vez, Heero.

* * *

Seis meses depois

Heero estava ansioso demais. Era o lançamento de seu mais novo livro. Um romance muito bem aceito pelos críticos, chamado de _As ondas do destino_, era só sua história com Duo... Que realmente era digna de um livro.

Duo estava lá firme ao lado dele. Lindo e elegante. Sua trança continuava lá como sempre e seus olhos tão brilhantes e felizes naquele violeta vivo. Yoko estava dormindo nos braços do pai mais jovem enquanto o escritor de renome pousava para fotos.

Como sempre um ou outro repórter se aproximava de Duo e dessa vez não foi diferente.

-Senhor Duo. Uma rápida entrevista? - a moça se aproximou.

-Ahhh... Olá Relena. - ele acenou.

-Sou Relena Peacecraft para _o fofocas&boatos_. Duo como se sente quando olha para trás e faz uma retrospectiva de sua vida? Assim, uma ex–experiência e ex-prostituto de L2? - ela perguntou.

-Me sinto como um cara de muita sorte. Tenho um filho lindo e um homem maravilhoso. - o garoto sorriu. Era bem um fato seu passado, mas não se envergonhava dele.

-Como andam os projetos que você defende junto com seu amigo Wufei? É verdade que vai se submeter aos testes e estudo de infertilidade?

-Nossa... Como vocês são informados. - Duo sorriu sempre tão agradável. –Eu e Wufei estamos empolgados demais com as constantes ajudas às vítimas de experiências daqueles laboratórios e eu vou sim participar dos testes e tentar ajudar na pesquisa de Treize contra infertilidade.

-Para quando você e Heero planejam um irmãozinho para o Yoko?

Duo sorriu quando o bebê em seus braços acordou e sorriu erguendo as mãozinhas.

-Acho que ele gostou da idéia. - o trançado sorriu brincando com o risonho garotinho de olhos grandes e azuis como os de Heero. –Desculpe, Relena, mas esse risonho acha que é hora do lanche.

-Claro... - a moça sorriu. –Vai ser uma boa entrevista. Sabe, John. - ela falou se dirigindo ao câmera. –Se todos os famosos fossem como esse garoto a nossa vida de repórter seria bem menos complicada. - comentou indo tentar entrevistar mais alguém.

Duo por sua vez procurou um local mais calmo para a mamadeira do bebê. Ele nunca teve leite e desde de cedo a alimentação de Yoko era feita pelo serviço de banco de leite, ele só tinha que recolher no hospital as doações de leite materno. Foi assim que acabou se convencendo que devia ajudar as pessoas com tudo que podia contribuir. E somente assim o mundo seria algo melhor... Com união.

Duo havia tido um começo árduo, mas agora quem o visse alimentar o pequeno bebê, nem diria isso. Sua criança era uma mistura perfeita de seus cabelos quase dourados com os olhos azuis turquesa de Heero, a pele branca era parecida com a sua e o sorriso também...

Agora era só caminhar para o futuro e fazer da vida algo menos pesado... Ajudar as pessoas no que pudesse e tentar ser muito feliz sem desperdiçar nada do que a vida lhe oferecesse.

* * *

Fim

Beijos da amiga Hina


End file.
